To babysit a chocobo
by Verlerious
Summary: Aeris leaves Vincent with more responsibilities than he's ever wanted. Now, with the help of Cid, they'll have to take care of a little bundle of joy...or should I say feathers... CidxVincent
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Cid/Vincent

Warnings: contains cussing, fluff, humor and um I guess this could be considered AU?…I'm not exactly sure yet

Author's comments: It's another muse! Run!

To babysit a chocobo 1

"….You want me to do what?" Vincent was standing at the front door to Shinra mansion, which was now his mansion now, looking down at Aeris who had come to him with her request. This had to be a couple of weeks now since the last time she visited along with Cloud and almost everyone else in the crew. Vincent had to say he didn't enjoy that one bit either, considering the mess they left behind and everything that had to be cleaned up; things like cigarette buds, beer cans, furballs, and other miscellaneous items. Those two days of cleaning had to be hell. And it didn't help with the monsters still floating around randomly. No, they never wanted to help. And now here Aeris was in front of him, asking him to do this…this of all other things.

"I need you to take care of him for a little while," Aeris said holding up the little chocobo that she had in her arms upon her arrival. She even had a little baby bag on her shoulder, which probably housed everything the chocobo needed. "Just for a couple of days."

"Why didn't you just take him to the chocobo ranch?" Vincent asked of her as he pulled his cape away from the little baby chocobo that was chewing on it. The little chocobo made a little cheep sound at him for taking away the beloved cape but Vincent just ignored it, keeping his attention on Aeris.

Aeris smiled and lifted a shoulder to keep the bag from sliding off. "It was completely filled out. And I definitely can't take him where I'm going."

_How do you even know it's a he?_

"So why didn't you give him to someone else like Yuffie or Cid or…" He frowned slightly getting quiet as he started to see the reasoning behind him being the only choice. Cid could kill the thing with his smoking…Yuffie would probably sale it and well…Red doesn't even have the hands to be able to feed it or nurse it.

"Well-" Aeris looked back when she heard a whistle and Vincent looked up to see Cloud and Tifa gesturing for Aeris to hurry up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Vincent blinked at the suddenness of being loaded with both a baby chocobo and a baby bag. His eyes flashed with confusion before a bit of panic started to show in them.

"W-wait!"

"Don't worry, I told Cid to come by and check on you, being that he's the only one you seem to put up with at least." She turned around starting to walk off as she looked over her shoulder waving at him and giving him a wink. "I'll see you in three days! Don't worry, there's some instructions in the bag!" Vincent blinked being left in shock as he stood there until he saw the Highwind lifting into the air and taking off.

_So Cid's dropping them off to this place they're going. He'll tell me what's going on anyway…. Wait didn't she say a couple a days? Where did three come from?_

"Wark?" The little chocobo tilted its head slightly, pulling at Vincent's clothes a little as the past arms man sighed heading back inside. Kicking the door closed behind him, he sat the chocobo on the ground watching as it wobbled slightly before shaking its feathers, fluffing them.

"Don't make a mess," Vincent said pointing a finger at the little thing only to grumble as it wobbled over to him and started pecking at his shoes. This was going to be a nuisance to his daily routine, not that he had one. If anything he spent his days brooding in one room or another. Sometimes he might even let his imagination roam and he'd see his younger self, looking so perky with his short hair. He'd be beside Lucrecia, who was his wife, and he'd be dancing the night away in this very mansion which was his home. And everyone would be there too…. He shook his head from that though heading towards the kitchen, the little chocobo behind him. No, he probably would not have lived in this place…it would always look so dark.

"Wark!" Vincent turned looking down at his feet at the little chocobo and lifted a brow a bit.

"What?"  
"Wark Wark!"

"You hungry?" The little chocobo disregarded him, tugging on his pants leg. Grunting, Vincent opened up the baby bag, pulling out the items, which he set down on the kitchen counter. There was even a baby rattle. What would a chocobo do with that? He found the note and opened it reading it quietly to himself.

Vincent,

I placed as much geisha green into the bag as I could. I appreciate what you're doing for me. I'm sorry about this being so sudden but we couldn't take him with us and you were the only person I could think of to entrust him with. His name is Chip. So if you call him by that he'll respond to you. Also he can only eat twice a day, and he has to eat before seven or else he'll be hyper all night. He's really loveable once you get to know him. Please take care of him for me. I'll see you in five days! Thank you!

Aeris

P.S. If you need some more Geisha greens, ask Cid. He'll tell you where to go.

……_.Five days!_

She seemed to be adding more and more time to this…babysitting job he was thrown into. Vincent didn't think himself capable of growing to love such a little creature, even if it was cute. The chocobo plucked at his leg some more before Vincent finally picked it up and held out one of the geisha greens for it to eat. It was after seven but he wasn't sure how a chocobo could get hyper. Either way, if it would get the creature to stop pestering him, he'd gladly feed it. He continued to let it eat as he headed out of the kitchen and up the steps to what he considered his bedroom. Sure, he could sleep in a coffin, but to what means? Cloud had broken him away from that. And of course after being out in the sunlight and the fresh air, he didn't ever look forward to going back to the dankness that Hojo had incased him in.

Since there were two bedrooms upstairs in the little mansion, Vincent placed the chocobo in one. He set it on the ground, giving it a little lecture on what not to do to the furniture or the floors before he closed the door leaving it there. That would take care of that. The creature would sleep in a room, and Vincent would sleep in his own room. However, he hadn't even taken two steps from the door before the kheeing sound came blaring out through the wooden door to the room. He would have ignored it had it not been sounding like his eardrums were about to burst. His frustration at this whole situation was growing and he finally opened up the door to the room.

Chip instantly ceased his crying sounds as he wobbled on over to Vincent, biting at his pants once again. "You're becoming a nuisance," Vincent said picking the creature up and taking it to his room. "You can sleep in here with me for one night, but no more." The creature disregarded him with a look, tilting his head to look at his sitter as he was set down on the bed. Quickly Vincent changed into more comfortable clothes for sleeping and lay down on his back blinking slightly as Chip nuzzled down to sleep on his chest. It actually made Vincent smile, the chocobo looking like a little yellow fuzz ball. Maybe it was a few seconds later, or a couple of minutes before Vincent found his eyes shutting and his thoughts becoming more disperse and less frequent. His breathing became heavy and slow, causing the chocobo to rise and fall in a comforting haze as the two of them rested in needed sleep.

* * *

"Hey, rise and fucking shine, sleepyhead!" Cid held the cig in the side of his mouth, his hand down on Vincent's shoulder trying to shake the man into waking up. He was checking on the man, just like Aeris asked of him, and here he was sleeping to his heart's content without a fucking care in the world, the asshole. "Get your ass up and do your job."

Vincent grumbled slightly, lying on his stomach with his head buried in the pillow, and moved his head enough to deliver a glare in Cid's direction. "What are you doing in my house?"

"You left the door open so I figured you were giving me an invitation." Cid took a step back, making sure not to step on the little chocobo by his feet as he folding his arms over his chest watching Vincent trying to wake himself up. "Not to mention your little 'charge' here making all that fucking noise with his whining. It's not my job to be feeding the damn thing, you know." He took the cig from his lips, blowing a puff of smoke into the air as Vincent finally managed to sit up on the bed, rubbing a hand over his eyes to get the sleep out.

"I didn't even ask to take care of him." Vincent said, tugging on his hair slightly as he kept his glare on Cid. "And don't smoke that in the house."

"Yeah yeah," Cid said smothering the cig on a desk behind him before he looked at Vincent again. Even with those glaring red eyes staring at him, Vincent was a sexy man, whether he knew it or not. Chances are he didn't considering that here he was still living all by himself in this big gigantic mansion with the monsters roaming around. Cid swore that if he had to see that creepy thing swinging from the ceiling again, he was going to kill it. And why in the hell would Vincent want to live in a place like this! It was like he was considering the monsters as guest or something! Just clearing them out would make the mansion a hell of a lot less creepy. And he could swear a flying pumpkin winked at him. Just imagine what those creepy things would do to Vincent! No wait, scratch that, Vincent would tear them to shreds in a heartbeat.

"He kept me up all night." Vincent said tiredly, his eyes drooping for a moment before he opened them again looking at the accused creature on the floor that regarded him with curiosity and a little cooing sound. "I wasn't even asleep for five minutes before he started running around making that…that noise."

"Well what did you expect when you agreed to do this." Cid sat down on the end of the bed, toeing Chip away from him with the foot of his shoe, his craving to have a cig growing. "Besides, you have what…five more days? Then you don't have to worry about this ever again."

Vincent nodded slightly. "You're right." For a moment, Vincent sat there quietly looking down at the bed before he looked up towards Cid who was grumbling and cursing as Chip kept pecking at his pants. "I should get dressed now."

"I agree. You look like a bum."

"Get out."

"What! Geez calm down! Don't be so fucking uptight!"

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "I mean get out of my room so I can change."

"Oh…. Too shy to change in front of another guy huh? Ok ok, I'm leaving, sheesh!" Cid picked up the baby chocobo and heading for the door, already reaching into his pocket for his cig. "I didn't wanna see your bony ass anyway."

"And don't you dare smoke that around Chip."

"Yeah yeah. You're beginning to act like a fucking mother," Cid said stepping out of the room. He turned around, shifting the cig around in his mouth as he looked at Vincent. "Just don't forget, you didn't hatch this damn egg." The door was slammed in his face and he muttered something under his breath about "someone having a stick of his ass" before he started heading down the steps.

* * *

The day was quiet for the most part as they were taking turns with taking care of the chocobo and feeding it. The list of things to do and the times to do it being very long. There was actually a schedule for playtime and for naps. All this for a little chocobo? It didn't make any sense at all. What was Aeris thinking when she gave him this?

"…Does the damn thing say anything about potty training the fucking thing!" Vincent sighed letting his eyes scan over the thing before he shook his head. "Then you might wanna invest in some freaking diapers or something before that thing ruins all your furniture." Vincent didn't get up from his chair at the table but just looked up at the pilot standing there with his arms folded and the chocobo running around his feet. He had his thumb pointed back towards the living room, which meant that Vincent might want to wash the cushions on the sofa.

_This is going to be a long day._

"By the way," Cid said moving carefully so as not to step on the chocobo. He made it to the kitchen the table and took a seat, glancing around for a moment before he leaned in closer and spoke lowly like he was trying not to let what he had to say be heard. The scent of his cigarette breath blew right into the other's face causing him to wiggling his nose. "I've been meaning to ask you this." He pointed his finger suddenly down the hallway at a pumpkin that was hovering there looking at them. "Why the hell…are those things still flying around this place?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders looking over at the pumpkin. "They live here."

"But that doesn't make any sense! And I swear that…that hanging from the ceiling is trying to check me out!" Cid shuddered at that thought making Vincent smile slightly.

"They've lived here as long as I have. What right do I have to just kick them out?" Vincent leaned back in his chair. "Besides this, they're not harming anything."

"You could at least train the suckers to help out around the place," Cid said before he muttered. "And if any of them touches me, I'm killing them."

"Hm…" Vincent went quiet as he thought about it. If he trained them to help around the house, it would give them something to do as well as keep them out of his hair when he was trying to clean things himself. He could even have them watch the chocobo…though he wouldn't trust them that far. He needed to dust the place, not to mention mop the floors and if he could, redo the walls. Some furniture needed to be replaced, like the broken piano. And some places just needed more to them. He did agree that the ceiling monster was a pervert considering that sometimes when he walked by he felt like something had grabbed his ass. He didn't like that.

"Wark!" Chip pecked at Vincent's foot trying to get the other's attention as he opened his mouth loud giving out a kheeing sound as he flapped his wings.

"Looks like the little pest is hungry again," Cid said as he flopped down into the chair at the table so he was sitting across from Vincent.

"I just fed him. It can't be that." Vincent looked down at the little bird that seemed to have taken a liking to Cid, considering how he followed him around and pecked at his feet so much.

"Well…what does the list say?" Cid leaned across the table, looking at the schedule lying on the table in front of Vincent.

"WK…"

"What the hell's a WK!" Cid asked, looking just as annoyed as Vincent felt.

"Its means we have to take him for a walk…I think," Vincent explained as he stood up from the table. He walked over to the baby bag and opened it looking for a leash. Considering that Aeris gave him a baby rattle, he was sure she must have given him a leash somewhere. He managed to find it and kneeled down in front of the chocobo placing the hoop of the leash around his neck before he stood up. "Well…..might as well get it over with."

"Khee!" Chip happily ran in a little circle in front of Vincent before he sat down using a foot to scratch his side.

"Little bastard has fleas?" Vincent shook his head at Cid's words and looked down at the list again. What else did Aeris have for them to do after the walk?

"We have to give him a bath when we get back," Vincent said looking up and receiving a look from Cid that said something like 'no fucking way, not in a million years.' "And after that we have to feed him again, then brushes his teeth, and read him a bedtime story."

"Sure. And while we're at it we'll dress the little fucker up in his cute fucking little jammies and bunny slippers." If you couldn't tell Cid was being sarcastic then the looking he was giving the little chocobo would be enough to tell him. A pumpkin floated by, smiling happily at them before it disappeared around the corner. Vincent shuddered slightly but decided to ignore it as usual as he looked up at Cid.

"Actually…that's on here too."

"What the _hell_ is a chocobo going to do with those!" Cid was finally seeing the true ridiculousness of this whole situation.

_That is a good question though…._

With the leash in hand, Vincent stared at Cid, watching as the other chewed on his cig in annoyance. At this rate, he wouldn't have a cig to smoke by the time he was done.

"They're treating the damn thing like it's actually a baby or something!" Cid got up from his chair then picked the chocobo up, holding it up so he could look it eye to eye. "God damn it, be a man! You can't let those crazy ass women baby you! You keep this up and you'll be walking around with pink little bows all over the place!" Chip just cocked his head to the side, looking at Cid yet apparently not listening to him as he tried to bite at his collar. Vincent just shook his head. Where in the world would Cloud and the two girls go? And why not let Barret take care of it? Marlene would probably love it. "Well come on," Cid said putting the chocobo back on the ground. "Let's get this over with." Vincent agreed with that, and started for the door, the chocobo automatically following him, biting at his red cloak and cooing. Cid mumbled something but followed them out, giving Chip a dirty look when the little chocobo looked back at his pants. "Don't even think about it."

_Just four and a half more days…please let them go by quickly._

TBC….

Ah at first I was like….blah….I thought it got weird….and after months or not seeing it again I ended up rereading it and getting into it again. :laughs: I think I'll likes this one too. I haven't even begun the other two muses and I really need to update that one gundam fic but yeah I'll get to it, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Cid/Vincent

Warnings: contains cussing, fluff, humor and um I guess this could be considered AU?…I'm not exactly sure yet

Comments: Be wary of the chocobo love.

Author's comments: Hehe I didn't realize how many people liked this fic. So here's part two finally. For some reason this story is easier to write for than most others I have.

To babysit a chocobo 2

"Did you remember to feed him?"  
"Yeah."

"Take him for a walk?"

"Yep."

"Play with him?"

"Well I guess sitting on the couch and kicking the fucking ball for him to chase counts so yep."

"…What about reading him a story?"

"Why the hell would I read it a story!" Cid yelled, his hands on his hips as he looked at Vincent who had a confused look on his face at Cid's outburst. They were currently in the living room downstairs sitting on the couch, once again going over a list of things they needed to do for the baby chocobo they'd both gotten stuck taking care off. Already it was the third day and this list seemed to be working on their nerves.

_Actually it's working on my nerves even more,_ Vincent thought, rubbing at his forehead as he prepared his brain for another thirty minutes of Cid complaining about why the hell would a chocobo need all the things it did. Chip just sat in his lap, content as Vincent petted his back then scratched his head, his eyes half open as he cooed.

"I mean it's a chocobo! It doesn't even fucking know what English is!" Cid huffed slightly pacing back and forth in front of the couch angrily as he chewed slightly on his cig between his lips. But there was no way this was the end of his torrent. "And on top of that they even gave it baby books! And I'm not fucking going to read a god damn baby book to some damn bird that doesn't even know how to read!"

The subject of Cid's conversation chirped excitedly at Cid's angry yelling before he rolled onto his back, flapping his wings rapidly and squirming around as he squawked. "Is that supposed to be a fucking temper tantrum!" Chip only got louder making Vincent winced and cover up his ears at the pain. An angry chocobo equals deafness in the future. "Fine, you want a story! Here's a fucking story for you!"

"Cid…" Vincent tried to get his friend to calm down yet the other seemed too into this now…which meant he might as well give up and let it go.

_I'm babysitting for two now._

"Once a upon a time this guy with freaky eyes and spiky ass hair decided to fucking make the best pilot in the whole frigging world babysitting a chocobo pansy who wipes his butt on the furniture and eats freaky green shit for dinner!"

"Khee!" Chip squeaked out angrily, on his feet now and flapping his wings rapidly as if he was trying to scare Cid off. Cid just glared back at him.

"Don't talk about my momma!" Cid said suddenly and Vincent blinked, wondering if maybe he really was the only intelligent person around. In fact, he was starting to look …towards the chocobo for answers than the pilot of Highwind himself.

"Anyway," Vincent sighed as he stood to his feet. "I'm going to go give Chip his bath while you cool yourself down. You're not keeping me up with all this ranting tonight." Chocobo in hand, Vincent turned leaving the room, making his exit look just so smooth and cool as his red cape billowed behind him. And people always ask why he wore it. That was reason enough.

_I'm starting to act like him now….

* * *

Since the chocobo was a small size, Vincent had decided to wash him in the sink. It was convenient and small enough so he didn't have the worry of Chip accidentally trying to drown himself. At least on the good side of things, Chip enjoyed his baths. He'd instantly just start to coo enjoying the brush moving over him as well as the light rubbing of Vincent soaping him up. However, Vincent learned a lesson from his section of washing Chip, and now wore a white T-shirt, an old pair of jeans he'd found in one of the dressers upstairs, and no shoes or socks to speak of. He'd left his cape behind in his room, deciding that he'd rather not get that wet either if he could avoid it._

Apparently the first time Vincent washed him…he got a little too confident. As soon as he finished soaping Chip up, the chocobo dipped down into the water then started to flap his wings rapidly. Of course he was just rinsing himself off which would really be considered rinsing in this case, but his sudden attack on the water had left Vincent soaked from head to foot as the chocobo was splashing his bath water all over the dark haired man.

_I'm prepared this time._

Vincent slowed soaped the chocobo up, watching him carefully and waiting for the right moment. As soon as he thought the chocobo was completely relaxed he let go and stepped back quickly, arm held out in front of him just in time to block the onslaught of water being propelled at him. He felt the chill of the water soaking into his clothes and pulled his arms down, finding the chocobo looking at him in confusion.

"I guess you're clean now," he said softly to the chocobo before retrieving him from the water and wrapping him up in a towel.

"Wark!" Chip poked his head out of the towel looking up at Vincent with those cute adorable eyes causing a little smile to slip onto Vincent's face. This wasn't so bad, babysitting the little guy. He frowned suddenly. It was the big crybaby downstairs that was the hard part.

"Let's get you dried up," Vincent said watching the chocobo burrow back down into the warmth of the towel. He pushed the door open then blinked slightly as he heard a thump as well as a blur of curses from behind the door.

"Mother fucking…" Cid rubbed at his head, the unlit cig still held between his lips as he scowled glaring at the door then glaring at Vincent who was peaking around it looking down at what he hit. "Can you hit me any harder than that?" Cid said with sarcasm. Vincent blinked then nodded his head grabbing hold of the door and was just about to hit Cid with it again before the other stopped him. "God damn it, would you stop taking everything so seriously!" He stood up quickly, dusting himself off before he looked at Vincent. "…What'd you do, take a bath with it?"

"You could kind of say that," Vincent replied, as he glanced down at his wet clothing which was really starting to get pretty cold now. "He seems to like to shake himself off a lot while getting his bathroom."

"Figured as much…" Cid was still looking at Vincent, a strange look to his eyes.

Vincent blinked…then blushed as more time seemed to pass, Chip peeking out of the towel to see what the hold up was. "What?" Vincent asked quietly, confused by why Cid would be looking at him so intensely.

"I'm just trying to figure out," Cid started as he reached out a hand, poking a finger at the skin being seen through Vincent's wet shirt. "How the hell a guy like you can get toned like that. You're skinny as hell but you've got muscles!"

Vincent blushed again but rolled his eyes, blaming the shiver running through his body on the cold clothes and not on the fact that he'd just been touched by Cid…in what he considered a sensitive spot. "It's called working out."

Cid's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Vincent in shock. "What? You work out?" He glanced around the hallway they were standing in. "Where at? You don't seem like the bubbly type to go out on a nice morning jog."

"That's none of your business." He moved past Cid, deciding that he really needed to get both himself and Chip warmth up before either of them caught a cold. "But since you're so busy being nosy, get some food ready for Chip and an actual bedtime story."

"Geez! You give that damn bird more attention than me! What's it got that I don't got!"

"A cute face and some common sense!" Vincent yelled out quickly before he ducked into his room closing the door behind him. With a deep breath, he moved to the bed and set the towel down, watching as the towel fell from around the chocobo, as he shook himself free before licking at his feathers. Vincent let him be, moving over to his many dressers and finding some dry clothes to wear. He took off his shirt and was about to put on the new one but found himself staring down at himself, at his chest. Though he was very thin, he actually had slight bumps of muscles lining his body. His body was never something he'd ever paid attention to.

He knew he had some scars and bruises here and there from his time spent with Cloud's group as well as his time with the Turks. But he'd never worried about whether he was handsome or good looking enough to go on dates. He didn't bother with his hair, keeping it because he felt no need to cut it, though he did take good care of it, for hygienic reasons. He didn't care about clothes, wearing whatever was around…though feeling most comfortable in his black outfit and red cape, despite what anyone might say. The only thing that maybe bothered him at times was his claw, and he'd gotten so used to it that he didn't even care anymore…had come to like it despite the deformity.

Once he was fully dressed, his reached down wrapping the chocobo in the towel again before he left the room. "Let's get you fed and put to bed."

"Kweh…" Vincent opened the door, closing it quietly behind him as he started for the steps. It was quiet…which felt really disturbing to Vincent now. From the past two days of spending time with Cid, he'd expected to hear the other cursing or something, but heard nothing. He moved down the steps as quietly as he could, but cursed under his breath as the steps creaked beneath his feet.

"Ah, right on time!" Cid said from the kitchen, causing Vincent to sigh slightly. A scent caught his nose suddenly and Vincent sniffed at the air before he moved on down the steps heading for the kitchen, chocobo in arms.

"What's that smell?" Vincent asked as he entered the kitchen.

Cid just grinned at him. "Take a seat and I'll tell ya." Vincent frowned slightly but sat down anyway, keeping an eye on Cid. The other stood by the stove, dipping something into a bowl with a ladle before he walked over and placed it in front of Vincent. "Eat up." Vincent blinked looking down at the reddish stuff. It had a couple things floating around in it, looking similar to beans…but the smell was definitely mouth watering. He glanced at Cid noting the other waiting expectantly before he finally grabbed a spoon and ate a mouthful of it. As soon as it was in his mouth, his eyes widened and he looked up at Cid in shock.

"What is this?" He asked him. "It taste really good."

"That's what I'd like to call chili," Cid said with a laugh as he grabbed the chocobo putting it on the ground. Chip instantly wobbled over to his food tray on the floor, hungrily eating at the geisha greens. Vincent tilted his head to the side, staring up at Cid in amazement. He wasn't complaining…what was with the sudden change?

_What is he after?_

"I didn't know you could cook," Vincent said carefully, listening to Cid to see if he gave anything away.

"Well, it's about the only thing I can cook. It's from my ma's own recipe." He blinked at the suspicious look Vincent was giving him. "What!"

"You're up to something," Vincent said quietly. "Not that long ago you were complaining about Chip being a pain…now you're being nice. It's kind of creepy."

"Well…" Cid scratched behind his head, looking like he was trying to figure out the situation himself. "Ok, so I admit I'm a little jealous of the brat. He's getting all of your attention and…I want some attention too." He looked off to the side, apparently feeling weird saying it out just like that.

Vincent didn't quite know what to say. "Well…how about I read you both a bedtime story?"

Cid looked at him as if saying 'what the hell do you take me for,' but the look Vincent gave him was enough to keep him quiet. Yet deep down, Vincent really was confused by this all. Sure, he and Cid seemed on good terms and yeah he did find the man entertaining; but why was it that he felt a sense of…giddiness when hearing Cid's admission to wanting Vincent's attention.

_I don't get giddy…I'm supposed to be dark and brooding._

Yet there he sat, blushing slightly as he was thinking about it and looking down at the chili, absently eating it. Chip, apparently finished with his greens, came over and instantly started pecking at Vincent's pants leg. When Vincent looked down, the chocobo looked up at him with his adorable huge eyes and khewed cutely.

_Like a child begging for toys._

"I'll read you the story after I finish eating," Vincent said to it, assuming that that was what it wanted. The chocobo seemed content with that answer…or maybe he wasn't considering he went straight over to where Cid was standing by the stove.

"What the heck do yas want now?" Cid said looking down at the little chocobo, then pushing it to the side with his foot when the little thing didn't move. The chocobo squeaked out loudly, flapping his wings angrily before he viciously attacked Cid's pants leg, grabbing hold and pulling at it. It didn't seem to faze Cid who grumbled and moved his foot to the side causing Chip to topple over onto his side.

"Kweh!"

"You and what army!"

_They act like siblings and they're not even the same species…._ Vincent sighed, rubbing at his head, repeatedly reminding himself that there were only two more days of this left. Then Chip would go home with Aeris and Cid would go home with Shera.

_And I'd be alone again…_

Somehow that didn't seem to entice him though he knew it'd be instant peace and quiet. Yet…he actually enjoyed this time with Cid…and he found he was getting a little attached to the chocobo too.

_Maybe I should raise one myself._

"Damn it, didn't I tell you to stop staring at me!" Vincent looked over expecting to see the sight of Cid glaring at Chip…but instead found that Cid was really glaring at one of those floating pumpkins. It made him frown. Lately, they'd been gathering around Cid, far more than in the past when he used to visit the mansion. It wasn't exactly the most comforting of things to see, especially when Cid had been telling him how they'd been touching his ass lately. Maybe they really were bored and he needed to get them to do something.

_How in the world would I be able to train a bunch of monsters to do menial work like cleaning?_

Standing from his chair, Vincent walked over to Cid, standing in front of him so his back was to the monster, blocking their view. He knew they wouldn't do anything. They feared the dark beasts within…not to mention Vincent's temper when he was angry. "Let's go read the story now."

"Fine fine," Cid said, though he stood on his toes and glared over Vincent's shoulder at the monster retreating. "I'll agree to this story thing. But in return I want one of your guns."

Vincent blinked then frowned. It wasn't as though Cid even knew how to work a gun not to mention fire it.

_I should expect to see broken windows in the morning…_

That's if he hadn't thrown Cid out on himself. "What do you need a gun for?"

"To blow that suckers head off if he tries any freaky shit with me." Cid shuddered slightly. "What if he tries to eat my head or suck my blood?"

"Ok…." Vincent shook his head giving up on this conversation. There was little hope of Cid being able to protect himself against a bunch of the little monsters. It was enough to make Vincent consider letting the other sleep in his room for the night…but he'd walked past Cid's room at night and knew he snored loudly. In fact, if Vincent had been sleep, it probably would have woken him up. Chip could sleep through it all easily though as he relaxed lying on top of the extra pillow in Vincent's bed.

Picking Chip up, Vincent started into the living room, Cid right behind him though still glowering at the floating pumpkin over his shoulder. The monster just continued to grin watching as the three of them left before it floated off to other business. "Freaking ugly orange faced…." Cid continued muttered under his breath. Yeah Vincent was definitely going to have to keep an eye on Cid or else the other would probably set the whole house on fire just to get rid of the monsters. He took a seat on the couch, Cid coming to sit somewhat beside him but not so close for it to feel uncomfortable. In fact, he could have sat closer even.

_Why do I want him to sit closer?_

"So what's the story?" Cid said leaning back on the couch, looking instantly relaxed though by now he was probably having a craving for a smoke. "And it better not be any of that love story junk or that stupid egg on a wall crap or any bull about kids running around doing stuff."

_Well that rules out every Prince and Princess story I know._

Vincent cleared his throat slightly, closing his eyes as he reached down petting the semi dry chocobo on the head, keeping it wrapped in the towel so it wouldn't get cold. "Fine, since you've just eliminated every child's story in existence, I'll make up a story." Yeah, that was easier said than done. "Once upon a time," Vincent started out, "there was an old man who lived in a…"

_Don't say shoe…don't say shoe…._

"…Castle." Vincent said quickly. "He was a dirty old man who kidnapped women and sold them for gold making him a very rich old man." He glanced at Cid, expecting the other to interrupt with some snide remark but was surprised to see the other was actually paying attention without complaint.

_Ok, so far so good. _

"One day a wizard came to his house disguising himself as a beautiful woman to trick the old man."

"He has to be a pretty damn old man to not see that," Cid said quietly though he hadn't taken his eyes off of Vincent yet, making the other feel uncomfortable and warm at the same time.

"Well…he did fall for it…because the old man was a idiotic fool," Vincent explained, swallowing slightly when Cid unknowingly slide closer to make himself comfortable. "So then um…the old man invited the woman into his house, unknowing it was really a wizard in disguise. He wined and dined and took her to a room, hoping to trap her there. When the woman's back was turned to him, he took a sack trying to trap her inside."  
"Whoa, wait a minute!" Cid said interrupting and sitting up quickly. "That's unrealistic! How the heck is a woman gonna not know there was a man behind her with a sac! He's old so I'm sure he's not quiet! And there's no way he'd be able to put her into the sack without a struggle!"

"She was drunk from the wining and dining," Vincent explained though his eye twitched slightly. "It's just a story, it doesn't have to be realistic."

"But at least make it make sense!" Cid said. "For instance, how about he goes to hack her up with a knife and she turns around and the old man realizes that she is really a freaky magic guy in drag who likes to trick old men into sleeping with him."

"…that's just sick," Vincent said, shuddering at the mental image of two old guys making out. Thanks, Cid, thanks a lot. Now the image was going to be stuck in his head and might even give him nightmares unless he could think of something else to keep his mind off it.

"What? Got a problem with two guys making out?"

"No!" Vincent shouted out quickly then closed his eyes calming himself down and getting himself back under control. Cid was making him lose his nerves but he couldn't figure out why. "I have…no problem with two guys being together. But I don't need images of old men being naked and in the same bed with each other."

Cid blinked at that, but made no comment, despite the blush occurring on Vincent's face. "Who said they had to be old? What if the wizard was a pretty young guy like you? And let's say he turned the old man into a sexy man like me? You wouldn't have a problem then, would you?" He seemed too calm saying all of this, yet the blush on Vincent's face grew even more. Was Cid just trying to make a point or embarrass the hell out of him?

"I…guess I wouldn't…." Vincent stood to his feet, holding Chip carefully in his shaky hands as he looked down at Cid. "I think it's time I go to bed and lay Chip down as well." He didn't say anything further, turning away from Cid as he forced himself to move calmly for the steps. The last thing he needed was for Cid to suddenly start to ask more questions of him.

"Geez, you're such a spoiled sport. I was just having fun so stop freaking out!" Cid didn't stand to follow him, something Vincent was thankful for. But there was no telling what was running through his friend's mind at that moment. Exactly what was Cid trying to gain by asking him if he had a problem with men together? "I'm gonna hit the hay soon too. So see you in the morning, Vinnie boy!"

"Yes….goodnight." Vincent glanced back, finding Cid at the bottom of the steps staring up at him, and his cheeks turned red as he moved faster finally making it to the top before he rushed to his room. As soon as he was inside he closed the door behind him and sat Chip onto the bed before grabbing at his head and pacing. This was weird. This was too weird. Why was it bothering him so much? What was this feeling he was getting? Why did he want to go back downstairs? Why were these questions torturing him?

_Just two more days...that's all….just two…more…days…._

TBC….

Part 2! Yes! I've been working on it a while now but I'm finally finished with it after recent updates to other stories! And speaking of which, I need to update those stories soon before someone kills me. :snickers: Ah, Chip reminds me of when I have to wash my rabbit…and how it tries to escape the sink cause it hates baths…bah!


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Cid/Vincent

Warnings: contains cussing, fluff, humor and um I guess this could be considered AU?…I'm not exactly sure yet

Comments: Be wary of the chocobo love.

Author's comments: Hehe sorry but I dun want any Dirge of Cerberus info in this fic. And :coughs: I don't want to know about the game yet until I play it for myself. So I'm leaving this story as say…how I think things were and probably still think they are in the first FF7 game. Sorry.

To babysit a chocobo 3

"Wark! Wark wark wark!"

"Damn it, would you shut up before you wake him!"

Vincent's eyes twitched slightly as the noise seemed to irritate him, trying to force him from his sleep. There was no reason for Cid to be in his room. So why would the other be there now? Maybe it was a dream brought on by the events that had happened last night. Hopefully that was all it was. Still, his heart always seemed to pump that much faster when he was thinking about the other male.

"Wark! Wark wark wark...wa-khee!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet, you stupid bird!"

_I'm just dreaming…it'll go away…._

"Khee!"

"Ow! Fuck!"

_Just a dream…please just be a dream…._

"Khweee!"

"Shhhh, damn it! You trying to wake him up or something!"

…_such much for hoping…._

Vincent finally let his eyes slip open, squinting slightly until things could get into focus. At first he just saw a ceiling staring back at him with it's bland coloring and peeling paint that he really thought he should fix one day. By the amount of light shining into the room, it had to be sometime in the morning, which could only mean he'd been disturbed from his sleep…again.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Cid's head popped into view suddenly, completely blocking out the view of his not so gorgeous ceiling. He found his red eyes staring into the crystal clear blue ones hovering over him and felt his cheeks heat up suddenly as he sat up quickly pushing Cid out of the way quickly. "Ah!" Cid fell back on the bed, holding hand to his head as he looked at Vincent in confusion. "Damn, what's with you this morning? You still pissed about yesterday?"

"W-why are you in my room?" Vincent said, changing the conversation quickly, really not wanting to think about yesterday if he could avoid it. It not like it didn't already plague his dreams. Hell, he'd been pacing back and forth for several hours yesterday before he could get himself calm enough to actually lie down. Chip has already fallen asleep, bored from watching Vincent pacing, though he'd looked like a giant cotton ball the way his feathers just fluffed out.

"Cause I brought you some breakfast," Cid said giving Vincent a grin and a thumb up. Chip was on the floor, probably placed there by Cid, and was currently giving Cid his own version of a glare. Great, first thing in the morning and they were already at each other's throat. But it made Vincent remember something else Cid had said last night. He wanted to Vincent's attention…because he was jealous of Chip. Why did Cid want to have his attention so much? Was it just cause he was so far away from Shera and the only person he could really talk to was him?

Vincent glanced down at the bowl Cid pointed at and frowned slightly seeing the red stuff swimming around inside looking pretty much similar to what he'd had last night. Was this stuff really supposed to be eaten for breakfast? "Uh…thanks…."

"Don't mention it," Cid said as he sat crossed-legged on the end of the bed, making himself comfortable. "I mean I know it's just some fucking chili but it's still pretty good and it'll give you a lot of energy." Well, at least Cid hadn't been lying when he said he could only cook Chili. "Besides, thank of it as an apology for last night."

"Hm?" Vincent looked at him again, a little paranoid about what the other would be saying. The last thing he wanted was for them to bring up this conversation again.

"I mean, I guess I kind of put you on the fucking spot there. Didn't mean to make yas feeling uncomfortable or anything." Cid reached up scratching behind his head, grumbling slightly when he saw the little chocobo glaring up at him and squawking. "Shut the hell up! This is grown folks conversation here!"

"Kheee!"

"Are you trying to sass me, you fucking walking turkey!"

"Cid…"  
"Right right." Cid brought his attention back to the conversation at hand as he looked at Vincent. "Anyways, it was fucking wrong of me to bring up a conversation like that when all we were supposed to be doing was listening to that weak ass fucking story you were telling." Vincent blinked.

_Is this really an apology?_

"But I gotta fucking know," Cid started again making Vincent have to hold his breath. What kind of question was Cid going to ask this time? Cid shifted slightly, leaning in closer as if he was trying to keep this between them. Exactly what was it that Cid was trying to ask him!

_Maybe I should run…._

"Ok don't take offense to this question," Cid said as he once again leaning back on the bed. "But are you gay?"

"WHAT!"

_D-did…he really just ask me a question like that!_

"Ah, geez, no need to get all excited," Cid said as he stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around like he was trying to get his hearing back. "I was just curious cause I mean you got the fucking long ass hair. Not to mention you never talk about any girls besides that dead one you seem to have some weird fetish with…and well you're so thin and soft looking you're probably a homo's fucking dream come true!"

"W-well," Vincent started but stopped and frowned, looking down at the bed as he tried to get his thoughts together. He wasn't gay, it was as simple as that. But this was along the lines of last night where Cid asked if two men together offended him. Was Cid trying to hint at something? "Um…well are you gay?" Vincent returned to him.

"Hell no!" Cid replied as he patted down his shirt for a cig. Was he getting nervous? "Remember, I got that woman back home so I can't be gay."

"Cid…why are we even talking about this?"

Cid frowned as if just remember what kind of a conversation they were having. "Yeah, you're right. This is a fucking weird ass conversation to be having, especially first thing in the morning." He managed to find his cig and slipped it between his lips. "And you need to fix that fucking mop you call hair."

"It's called bed hair," Vincent said glaring slightly at him. "And it's not like I told you to just enter my room."

"Well you left the door unlocked." Cid stood from the bed, lightly kicking Chip away from him when the little bird squeaked and tried to attack him. "So you're basically saying, 'come the fuck in and relax.' And I'm letting you know, I'm taking full advantage of it!"

Vincent just glared up at him, frustrated and yet also embarrassed to have been interrupted in his most private time, his sleep time. "Well then…I'll politely ask that you vacate my room," Vincent said softly, hoping, just hoping that Cid wouldn't cause any trouble and would just leave him in peace.

"You kicking me out?" Cid asked, giving him the 'how could you kick me out after everything we've been through' look. "I can't believe you're fucking kicking me out because I made a little comment that you might be gay. It's not like I'm gonna become homophobic and run away or anything!"

"Cid…." Vincent said the name warning, and was actually surprised to see the other pipe down, though he still seemed to be grumbling under his breath. Giving a sigh, Vincent rubbed at his head slightly before he finally pushed himself out of the bed, hoping Cid didn't have any more comments and complaints to voice. "I want you to leave so I can change clothes."

"Ahhh so that's what you meant." A grin lifted to Cid's lips before he laughed, Chip looking up at him in confusion, trying to figure out what was so funny. Actually, Vincent was giving him that exact same look. What the heck did Cid find so funny? Did Vincent say something without thinking? Geez, this would be even more reason for Cid to jibe at him.

"I can't believe you're still too shy to undress in front of other guys. It's not like I'm gay or anything so you don't have to freak out. I'm not gonna jump ya fucking bones or nothing!" Cid rubbed at one of his eyes before he walked over patting Vincent on the back friendly like, though hitting a little to hard as he caused Vincent to wobble of balance slightly. "Ya know, they say only gay guys get all flustered and stuff when it comes to this." Again Cid gave him that questioning look, looking at him as if he'd just found a new and mysterious button that had appeared on his Highwind. "So you sure you're not gay?"

"Cid, for the last time I'm not gay!" Vincent was yelling, more than he'd ever done, but at this point he was getting frustrated. Not to mention confused and a bit flustered. He knew he cheeks were problem red but he tried to ignore that, even looking away so Cid wouldn't see. The last thing he needed was for Cid to use that against him as well. "Why do you want me to be gay so much?"

"Well it's not that I want you to be gay," Cid said, poking slightly at the cig hanging out of his mouth and finally searching around in his pockets for his lighter. Why was Cid even up this early anyway? "I'm just reading between the lines and so far everything points to you being gay. Either that or a really fucking depressed guy."

"I'm not depressed and I'm not gay. Can we leave this conversation alone now?" Cid seemed to think about it, his eyes taking in the fact that Vincent wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts or pajamas. He was probably thinking somewhere along the lines that because Vincent had nice smooth legs, he probably had to be gay. How in the world was Cid finding his facts? Who would make up things like that?

"Yeah fine, whatever. I still think you're gay but I'll leave the conversation alone for now." He bent down then, picking up the baby chocobo who squawked for a moment before calming down, being held with surprising care in Cid's arms. "I'll just go feed this little sucker some food and take a quick smoke. That should be more than enough time for you to cover your bony ass and fucking soft legs with some real clothes." He turned heading out the room, being sure to close the door behind him for Vincent's sake. Vincent didn't quite move until he heard the sound of Cid walking down the steps, not to mention the curses he yelled and the squawking coming from Chip as they descended.

Once he was certain it was all clear, he went to the door and locked it, feeling almost as bad as yesterday now, his body trembling slightly. He tried to ignore it, walking over to his dresser to pull out some clothes to wear, but the words Cid said kept running through his mind. Was it possible that he was gay? Was Cid right? Well, it could explain why he got so offended by the comments but still…. The question just kept coming back to why Cid wanted to know in the first place? What was Cid trying to accomplish?

_He's trying to kill me of embarrassment that's what._

Shaking his head quickly, Vincent turned and headed to the closet, pulling out his usual wardrobe, feeling that it might be safer if he wore this outfit for the rest of the babysitting days. The last thing he needed for was Cid to keep freaking out and talking about him being gay. Maybe he should prove to him that he wasn't gay…but how was he going to go about doing something like that?

_Women…I guess I need to talk to women…._

But whom exactly could he talk to? He didn't know anyone in town aside from the people he did his shopping with.

…_Maybe I should just kill him and save myself the trouble._

"Vincent! Hey, Vinnie boy!" The voice was coming from downstairs and Vincent cursed, standing there in only silk briefs before he turned yelling to the door.

"What do you want?"

"I forgot which one of these fucking greens I'm supposed to feed the bitch!"

"Kweh?"

"No, I'm not talking to you, damn it! Go away!"

Grumbling slightly under his breath, he pulled on his pants and started to button them up as he continued to yell at the door. "It tells you on the directions! And don't call him a bitch!" They'd been doing this for what…three days now? And Cid still didn't know which greens were for what? Vincent moved quickly, dressing himself up in the rest of his outfit before he looked at himself in the mirror. Did he really look like he was gay? He didn't think so, but for some reason Cid did.

"Kheee!"

"Ah, shit! I can't use the fucking direction! The fucking ball of used cotton decided to eat the fucking thing!"

"Khew!"

"Don't fucking lie! You did eat it! The evidence is all over your damn beak!"

"Wark!"

"Yes, I do see it!"

_I should kill Cloud for sending him here._

"Just don't worry about it! I'll take care of it when I come down!" Vincent grabbed a brush, quickly but carefully brushing at his hair, not really wincing when he hit a kink here and there. He shouldn't have to rush to get dressed. Why was he moving so fast then?

"What the heck are you doing up there! Grooming? You better hurry the fuck up before I kill him!"

"Kweh!"

"Did you just call me fat!"

"Kweh kweh wark!"

"I know you didn't just say that to me!"

"Wark!"

"How about I throw you to the perverted ass floating pumpkin things! I bet you wouldn't like that, would you!"

Growling, Vincent just put the brush down and rushed to the door, opening it quickly as he started down the steps. How was it that Cid could mess up something as simple as feeding a chocobo? It wasn't that much work! Chip would probably eat any of the greens as long as they were fresh.

"Kweh!" Chip was standing at the bottom of the steps, probably having heard the tall man coming down. Flapping his wings rapidly, he managed to lift off the ground for maybe a few seconds before landing clumsily on the bottom step. "Wark wark." In a funny way…it almost looked like he was telling on Cid. Course, Vincent didn't blame the little guy. Cid could be a pain in the ass after all.

_Did he just…fly? _

Shaking his head of the thought, Vincent bent down picking up the baby chocobo. He glanced up, his eyes happening to land on Cid, noticing the other staring at him. He was leaning back against the frame to the kitchen door, the cig still sticking out between his lips, unlit, as he folded his arms over his chest. Somehow, despite Cid's relaxed look, his eyes seemed intense. What was it with Cid and those eyes of his? It was like he was seeing something he wasn't about to talk about.

"S-something wrong?" Vincent asked, trying his best not to show that he was being affected by the stare. It was bad enough Cid thought he was gay. He didn't need to enhance that thought by ending up being shy around him. Despite those words, Vincent looked away, continuing on down the steps.

"Nope, nothing's wrong. Everything's just fucking peachy!" Grumbling, Cid turned around and headed back in the kitchen, Vincent giving a sigh as he followed him in. He could already tell that today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

"Why the hell are you wearing all that shit when it's just fucking hot out!"

Vincent glanced over at Cid's comment, trying to ignore the fact that Cid looked pretty good…dressed in only his long pants and no shirt to speak off. Who knew Cid had a muscular side underneath all that skin. They were taking Chip out for his afternoon walk, the little chocobo walking along ahead of them, the leash extending enough to give him leeway without letting him get too far away and pretty much cause havoc. However, today turned out to be a very hot day, despite the fact that the city was near a mountain. It was almost making Vincent regret having put on so many clothes, which was the point Cid was deciding to make right now.

"…If it'll avoid the problem of you constantly saying I'm gay…then I'm not bothered by it."

"…Well honestly," Cid said, giving him another look, "the fact that you're even worrying about your looks in the beginning is really making me wonder." Vincent stopped walking, frowning as he glared at Cid, the other not even noticing until he was a few steps away. When Cid turned around and saw the glare on Vincent's face, he cursed and pulled his cig from between his lips, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "You're so fucking sensitive."

_And whose fault is that?_

"How would you be acting if your friend kept calling you gay?" Narrowing his eyes, Vincent kept walking, moving past Cid and ignoring the other's look as he headed for town. Chip tilted his head in confusion before following along behind him, constantly biting and nipping at the back of Vincent's cloak. For some reason, he just seemed to love that cloak to death.

"I wouldn't be bothered cause I know I'm not gay!" Blowing out another puff of smoke, Cid finally ran, catching up to the taller male and walking beside him, his legs having to move faster to keep up. "Damn it, would you just slow down!"

"I fail to see a reason to," Vincent said under his breath. "I have to 'keep my figure' since I might be a 'gay male'."

"Fine fine," Cid said giving up and chewing on the end of his cig in frustration. "I'll stop with the gay comments if it'll make you happy. Even though you still look and act gay to me." When Vincent glared at him, Cid looked up at the sky, using that as a form of distracting to keep the heated red eyes off him. It didn't work. "I mean, I wouldn't want my best bud getting mad with me and killing me in my sleep or something."

"Why kill you in your sleep when I can kill you now?" Vincent asked, his clawed hand coming up, fingers flexing slightly. Something deep down told him he wouldn't be able to kill Cid though. Something about the other male, despite his raw mouth, just…did things to him sometimes….

_But that doesn't mean I'm gay._

"Alright alright, so I apologize." Cid said, stopping and reaching up holding Vincent's arm to get the other to stop. "I'm fucking sorry that I'm such a cold heartless asshole and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Better?" The chocobo sat down on the ground, literally giving up on the chance to finish his walk considering how these two were acting. Maybe he should just take a little snooze.

"No." Vincent tried to move to keep walking but the other held on, his eyes making contact with Vincent's and holding them. It had to be those damn intense eyes that made Vincent stop moving. Why did Cid have to be so…appealing? He could see the sweat on Cid's face causing his hair to stick to him…and then his eyes wondered slightly, lowering down…looking at that slick wet chest glaring up at him. All that sweating was really starting to make Vincent feel hot…or was it something else causing it? His eyes went a little lower seeing perspiration sliding down going beneath Cid's pants…before he quickly had to look away again, his thoughts getting a little too…weird for him.

_Ok…maybe I am gay…a little._

"Fine, I'll just make it up to you," Cid said, poking Vincent in the chest, causing him to shiver slightly as his sweaty shirt pressed against him. Yeah, maybe just a little too many clothes today. "I'll cook dinner and maybe fix some of the things that look like crap around your house. You know, like your lights cause that place is dark as fuck! Hell, maybe I'll get rid of some of those monsters for you while I'm at it!"

"Fine, ok…whatever," Vincent said pulling his arm free, more out of nervousness than annoyance. He didn't trust himself to stay too long around the half naked man…not even sure why he was finding Cid to be attractive. Maybe Cid was right and he really was gay…or something. And…did he say he'd do the cooking?

"…Did you say you'd cook dinner?"

"Kweh?" Chip looked up at the word dinner, actually giving a little yawn before going over and sniffing at a flower…and trying to eat it.

"Yep," Cid said, a grin on his face, just happy now that he'd managed to get the other to say something at least somewhat positive. "I'll just make some more of my famous chili! You can't get enough of it! It'll fucking burn your lungs out!"

"Eh…no just…leave the cooking to me," Vincent said, finally starting to walk away, knowing the other would catch up.

"Heh heh. Can't handle the power of the best fucking chili in the world, eh?" Cid grinned, resting his hands on his hips looking like a shirtless superhero. "I think ma had a recipe for chili cup cakes. Shit! Can't believe I don't remember how to make it!"

_Thank god…_

"I think we'll be ok without that," Vincent replied, hoping that the day would never come that he'd be stuck eating a chili cupcake. The last thing he needed was heartburn from sweets.

_Would a chili cupcake even taste sweet? _

Despite the fact that he was feeling so hot, his forehead sweating, he didn't undo anything. Figuring that the quick walk would end soon enough and that he'd be able to go get a little bath before he made dinner. Maybe he'd get lucky and get time to soak though he was sure Cid was comment on that too.

"Hey…there's one fucking day left till the little guy has to go home, right?" Cid moved up, walking beside him again, giving a glare at Chip when the little chocobo looked up. "So what if I start tomorrow on fixing your lights? Or maybe I'll stay after it leaves and fix them then? Now that's a fucking plan!"

"Wark?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about you, you…thing!"

"Running out of insults?" Vincent glanced over looking at Cid questioningly.

"Nah, I've got plenty," Cid lied, closing his eyes as he continued walking beside the taller male. "I'm just trying to be good so I don't have to worry about fucking kids running off and screaming that I said some stuff." Vincent rolled his eyes slightly. As if Cid hadn't already said that stuff not even two seconds ago.

"Wark!"

"Did you just call me a dumbass!"

"Wark wark Kweh!"

"Oh you're going to die for that one! Come here!" Cid gave chase after the little bird, Chip jumping and running in a circle around Vincent, his wings flapping rapidly as he kept squawking out in anger.

"Wark Kheeeee!"

"Oh I know you didn't just fucking go there you little ass pincher!" Now, normally at this time Vincent would just roll his eyes and walk away. However, seeing as how Chip was running circles around him, the leash winded up wrapping around his legs and pulling taunt causing Vincent to topple over. "Oh shit, Vincent!" Cid tried to reach out and catch him but it was too late as Vincent fell, his head coming in contact with the ground causing an extreme amount of pain to explode in his head. "Damn it!" He felt something tugging on his arm and assumed it was Cid, though he could barely tell through his blurry vision. Maybe the impact wouldn't have seemed so bad, if it weren't for the fact he was already dizzy from the heat and frustration of the day. "Vincent? Vincent!"

_Why is he yelling so much?_

Vincent's eyes closed, the pounding in his head slowing down some as he felt himself relaxing, like he was floating on water.

"Ah shit…you've done it now, ya damn bird!"

"Kweh!"

"Yes you!"

_Well…it's not that relaxing...anymore._

He felt like he was being lifted up before he finally did lose consciousness. His body went lax as the feeling of being carried pushed him towards sleep.

"Vincent! Keep your fucking eyes open, damn it! Vincent!"

TBC….

Hehe, was hard to end this chapter. But well…not too much left before this story is over. I'm predicting two more chapters, three at most. Ah well, it's still fun though. And…um…Cid's theories…weird as all hell but ya gotta love them. Poor Vinny, having to deal with that for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Cid/Vincent

Warnings: contains cussing, fluff, humor and um I guess this could be considered AU

Comments: Be wary of the chocobo love.

Author's comments: Wow, took me forever to get this chapter done! Consider that something along the lines of writer's block…or lack of concentration :curses KH2 and other people's fanfics for that one: Ah well…part four's done! And there's one more chapter after this one! Possibly…Hehe, enjoy!

To babysit a chocobo 4

"Vincent!"

"Kweh kweh!"

…_What?_

"Vincent! Vincent! Wake up!"

"Wark!"

_Why does my head hurt?_

"Vincent!"

"Khwee!"

"Vinc-shut up you stupid bird! Vincent, get your ass up before I have to slap you!"

_Oh right…that's why…._

Vincent opened his eyes slightly, trying to ignore the pain in his head. He remembered now, remembered why there was an extricating pain in his head. The reason was the loud voice and the loud squawking at the side of his bed, the same two beings that had caused his head to hit the hard ground in the first place. He felt his shoulders being grabbed, his vision swimming as he tried to focus on the man hovering over him with the worried blue eyes. Wait…why would Cid be worried? This was his fault in the first place!

"You scared the shit out of me!" Cid yelled, that being the first words he said before Vincent suddenly found his body being held, surrounded by a warmth he wasn't familiar with. He could smell Cid's scent, his nose nuzzled against Cid's chest despite the confusion running through his mind. Why was Cid hugging him? It wasn't stopping the pain in his head though, which was the excuse Vincent was using for finding his hand holding onto the shirt Cid was wearing. It also didn't stop the speeding up of his heartbeat that he blamed on Cid for startling him with the sudden action.

…_I'm getting closer and closer to proving myself wrong about being gay…._

"Cid…you can let me go now."

"Oh, right!" Cid said, grinning sheepishly as he held Vincent's shoulders and pulled back staring down at him. He frowned slightly as he saw the pain flashing in Vincent's eyes from the head injury. It was at that point that Vincent realized that Cid didn't have his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He wasn't sure why he thought something like that was important or why he even noticed it in the first place. Glancing towards the window, he found a dark sky staring back at him, a signal that it was night. Great, most of the day had passed away. But hopefully, this would be his last night having to deal with his two companions. So why did he feel strangely sad by the fact?

"Your head's probably kicking the hell out of you," Cid said as he smiled standing from the bed, Vincent falling forward and clenching his eyes shut in pain as the body that had been holding him up moved away suddenly. Couldn't he have at least given a warning that he was going to move?

…_I forgot…this is Cid I'm thinking about…._

"I'll get you some meds, so stay put!" And before Vincent could even protest, Cid was gone leaving his frowning charge sitting in bed and staring down at the baby chocobo staring up at him worriedly. Chip gave out a little kweh then jumped up flapping his wings and flying a small distance before landing ungracefully in Vincent's lap. Vincent couldn't help the smile on his face as he reached down petting his head. The little chocobo khewed happily, eyes closing as he leaned his head up into the touch.

_I guess he can fly._

Vincent realized that his head didn't hurt as much so long as he stayed still, which he did. He started to wonder how hard he must have hit his head to end up blacking out until nighttime. Had Cid been watching over him the whole time? Honestly, even though it didn't seem like a Cid thing to do, he knew the other could be very caring despite his mouth and vulgar attitude. Reaching a hand up, he touched his head tenderly, noticing that a bandage was carefully wrapped around his head, probably to stop whatever bleeding Vincent had suffered.

"Hey, ya still up?" Cid came into the room, a glass of water as well as a tray of food in his hands. As the tray was sat on his lap, Vincent stared down in confusion, noticing the sweet aroma of the delicious meal in front of him that was completely lacking in chili. Something wasn't right about this. He looked up, giving Cid a suspicious look, the other grinning as he pointed at the good. "Figured you'd get hungry and probably wasn't ready yet for the best fucking chili in the world. So I had the old lady at the store fix me up something real quick."

"…You're asking random people to cook food for me?" Vincent asked, frowning as he looked at the food again, wondering if it was poisonous. With the people around here, you never know. Hell, if it was a way to get rid of the creepy guy living in the mansion, with all the monsters and the ability to turn into a monster himself.

_Ibuy my groceries from her though…I should be more careful in the future._

"Geez! It's just a bowl of soup and a fucking sandwich!" Cid said, sitting down on the bed. "What more can be done to it?"

_You have no idea…._

"I'm not hungry," Vincent said instead, leaving the topic there as he put the tray on his nightstand. But he did take the pill and the glass of water, quickly swallowing them, hoping to ease his headache soon. So far, it wasn't working…even if he did just take it.

"You're supposed to eat the damn food in order to get your strength back." Cid gave him this look like he was going to shove the soup down his throat if he didn't eat it. Normally, Vincent would have given him a threatening glare back, but with his head swimming as it was, he decided to go along with it, praying to Lucrecia that the soup wasn't poisoned. "That's better," Cid said, grinning as he watched Vincent eat a spoonful.

…_It's not bad._

"I swear, you had me fucking going out of my mind when you had that fall!" Again that worried look was in Cid's eyes, causing Vincent to smile slightly, happy to know the other cared yet feeling weird cause he felt that way. Why was he being so easily charmed by Cid? "Course I can blame it on the stupid bird for getting you in this mess in the first fucking place!" His eyes fell on the chocobo suddenly, and the little guy seemed to get a confused look on his face before he stood up suddenly squawking at Cid angrily.

"Shut up! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Kweh khew khew wark!"

"Don't try to pin this on me you fucking feather duster! If you hadn't been running circles around him with your stupid leash like a damn hyper maniac, he wouldn't have fallen!"

"WARK!"

"Screw you and your momma!"

"Khew wark!"

"I'll talk about her if I want to!"

"Both of you quiet down!" Vincent yelled suddenly, managing to glare and look threatening despite the pain in his head. "If you're going to argue, take it downstairs. I'm too tired to deal with it." He allowed himself to flop back on the bed then wince. That wasn't a very good idea. It took a few seconds before the pain in his head finally died down enough for him to open his eyes. And once again…Cid was staring at him. He actually looked well…upset.

"Look," Cid said suddenly, making Vincent want to roll his eyes if only to escape. "I'm eh…well I'm sorry. Didn't mean to irritate you." Apologizing again? Well, if that wasn't unbecoming of Cid. Course it was also sending a warm and fuzzy feeling through Vincent's body to know the other cared so much. When Vincent said nothing in return, Cid sighed, the bed shifting as he stood up. "I'll just go downstairs and let you rest, ok?" Vincent frowned at the sudden action but nodded his head, leaning back into the pillow as he watched Cid leave from the room without another word.

_What is that about?_

Vincent didn't have a clue. Neither did the little chocobo that gave out a confused kweh and looked at his babysitter for answers. Vincent just gave a gently smile, petting Chip on the head as he closed his eyes, hoping for a chance at sleep. He didn't want to think about the pang in his chest at Cid leaving, nor did he want to deal with these weird feelings coursing through his body. Nope, all he wanted right now was rest.

_I wonder how long that'll last?

* * *

_

Strangely enough, rest lasted a pretty long time. In fact, by the time Vincent had woken up, a brand new day had arrived. It was eerily silent, no sounds of squawking or excessive cussing and grumbling greeting his ears. When he sat up, he noticed that the pain in his head had receded, leaving only a slight pulsing every so often, but nothing major. At least that was healing up nicely. He glanced around the bed, looking through the ruffled sheets then sighing as he saw that Chip was no where in sight. Maybe Cid had taken care of him already.

_That's right, today's the day he goes home…._

Vincent didn't move right away, letting the thought sink in despite himself. Why would he care that they were leaving? It wasn't as though they were the best of company?

_It'll be quiet without them…_

He mentally scowled at his brain for thinking without his consent but then sighed right afterwards, pushing the sheets from his body, deciding that he might as well get up and get the day over with. As he stood from the bed, he noticed that the red cloak he adored wasn't on him, just the rest of his outfit. Glancing around, he found it draped on the chair by the window and debating retrieving it then frowning when he didn't. It was pointless anyway, not with Cid leaving today. There would be no taunting questions asking if he was gay.

_Stop thinking that way…_

That didn't seem to do him any good, and he bristled slightly as he left the room, heading down the stairs. Here too, it was quiet, far too quiet for his comfort. His mind started to panic and he started to wonder if maybe Chip and Cid had both been eating by the pumpkin monsters. It didn't help that a pumpkin ghost floated by him just at that instant with that freaky ass grin on his face. Cursing, Vincent ran down the stairs quickly, looking for some sign, any sign that the others were alive.

When he got to the living room, he felt his relief come, if only a little bit as he saw Cid sitting there staring out the window, apparently lost in his own thoughts. He was smoking, a noticeable sign from the smoke coming from the tip of his cig as well as the smell. Vincent frowned…Cid knew the rules about smoking in the house, especially with Chip around….

_Where is Chip?_

Suddenly just noticing another's presence in the room, Cid glanced over at him, his eyes locking on Vincent's before they looked back out the window again. It was almost surreal, this quiet side of Cid that he was almost certain he'd never seen before. "Sorry, didn't hear ya there for a second," Cid said, continuing to stare out the window.

"Where's Chip?" Vincent asked first, noticing Cid's eyes instantly turning into a glare as he continued staring out the window.

"Gone," Cid said, blowing out a puff of smoke before hitting the cig on the side of the chair, ashes spiraling to the floor adding to the dust already there. "The fuckers came today and picked him up first thing in the morning. He was squawking up a storm but they got him to calm down."

"So he's already gone," Vincent said slowly, feeling himself already missing the bundle of feathers and the adorable eyes that stared up at him in confusion.

"Yep, already gone," Cid said, standing from the chair finally as he stretched his back. "Have to admit, I miss the little fellow even if he was a pain." He finally let his eyes fall onto Vincent, and the owner of the mansion almost stepped back in surprise, noticing that intense stare once more. But almost as quickly as it had happened, Cid looked away from him again, breaking the spell with just that small action. "But seeing as the little guy's gone, I guess I should be heading out too."

"Y-yeah," Vincent replied, though he quickly felt himself wanting to disagree. Despite the pilot's childishness this week, it had still been well…entertaining. He'd been allowed to enjoy himself, silently being amused by Cid's ranting or Chip's frequent chirping even though a majority of the time they both hurt his ears. But there was something about it that just made him feel alive…something that told him he could call Cid a friend.

"I mean I know I said I'd fix up the shit around your house and stuff," Cid continued, almost as if he hadn't even heard Vincent, "but I'm already getting on your nerves as it is." He glanced away when he finally noticed that Vincent was looking at him. "I mean, I don't want to get you even more fucking pissed at me than you already are."

Vincent frowned at that. So that's what this is all about. Cid thought he was still mad about earlier. Ok so…honestly he still was but…well it wasn't like he really wanted to kill Cid or anything. He was just frustrated at the time…and the headache he was feeling wasn't helping him any either. He knew that neither Chip nor Cid had wanted him to fall down. What had happened had been pure accident caused by misfortune and Vincent's bad judgement on deciding to actually use the leash.  
…_No, it was still their fault._

But besides that point, and the fact that Cid was persistently calling him gay, and the fact that Chip's nails sometimes dug into his skin at night…and Cid's famous yet always there chili…he found them to be quite the enjoyable company.

…_That's…a lot of bad faults still…. _

"I'm not mad at you," Vincent said, letting his red eyes rest on Cid. "I'm still…not used to so much activity going on in my house, that's all. You two wore me out." Well…technically this wasn't his house…but since no one else had ever bothered to use it, he decided to just claim it for himself.

"Well, geez that makes me feel a lot fucking better," Cid grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest, the cig sticking out the corner of his mouth continuing to build up smoke. "Anyway, I probably should let you get back to your peaceful, antisocial life. Besides, I told that woman at home that'd I'd be back by the end of the fucking week. And even if she's not a pain in the ass, I'm not too comfortable leaving her alone in my house." He started to leave the room. "She might decide to blow up my new baby if I let her! And I haven't even gotten to try and fly it yet!"

Vincent didn't have time to think; his hand reaching out almost on it's own to grab Cid's wrist, stopping the other from leaving the room. Cid turned around to look at him, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to register what the hell had just happened. Frankly, Vincent didn't know an answer to that one either. He'd just…reacted, but now he didn't know what else to do. Why had he stopped Cid from leaving? "Stay for a while," he heard himself saying quietly, before he turned his eyes away out of embarrassment, hearing the sound of need in his voice. Did he really need company that badly? Someone to talk to?

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Cid was looking at him carefully, like he was inspecting him to see if he was about to break or something. The cig was still sticking out between his lips, though by the movement of his mouth, he was lightly chewing on the other end of it in thought. And maybe had Vincent been looking, he would have saw the look of concern shining their in those beautiful blue eyes staring at him. Instead, he was too busy trying to sort out his thoughts. Not even twenty-four hours ago, he'd been almost ecstatic at the idea of Cid leaving. Now that the time has come for Cid to really go home…he didn't want him to leave.

_Why do I want him to stay? He's loud…rude…a breathing hazard…and strangely in love with chili._

But he was also a kind, gentle, loving friend…when he wanted to be. Still, when Vincent thought about it longer, Cid had always been there to help. If something needed explanation, he was straightforward and blunt to a point. That also counted for when a person didn't ask for his opinion.

"I mean, honestly, I need to get the hell back before she really does completely dismantle all the fucking work I put into my beauty." Of course…Highwind and Tiny Bronco II come first…then everything else.

_I wonder where I stand in Cid's list of importance…._

Vincent shook his head of the thought and finally released Cid's wrist. There was no keeping Cid from the things he loved most. And despite the way Cid treated Shera, it was obvious that she came second to the Tiny Bronco II and Highwind. Scratch that…Shera would be third, right behind Cid's cigarettes. Vincent would probably be placed somewhere in tenth place if he were lucky enough to be placed at all.

_Why do I even care if Cid finds me important or not?_

"Why? Do you really want me to stay?" Cid was looking at him again and when Vincent looked up into his eyes, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew exactly why now. It was so blatantly obvious and at the same time unbelievable. It couldn't possibly be the answer he was looking for! But it was there…the same feels he remembered feeling when he'd fallen in love with Lucrecia, only now they were being reflected towards a certain foul mouthed, chain smoking, male…who had the most striking eyes Vincent had ever seen.

_I'm…in love with Cid? Impossible!_

"No," Vincent said quickly, turning his eyes away from that stare. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but he couldn't help it. Something about Cid's eyes enticed him and yet…scared him at the same time. But he was Vincent, what did he have to be afraid of? Absolutely nothing, if he could help it. Ok…so this wasn't helping at all, not when he felt like his heart was trying to escape through his throat.

"Ok then." Cid said it clearly, but there seemed a hint disappoint to it. "I guess, I'll see you another time then?" When Vincent turned and gave him a slight nod, he smiled giving Vincent a pat on the shoulder before turning heading for the door. "Don't worry, when I come back next time, I'll be sure to fix those damn broken things in your house!"

"Sure," Vincent said quickly, his eyes following the other as he headed upstairs to get his stuff. He looked down at his hand, finding it shaking before he hugged it to his chest hoping to still the chill running through his body. He was about to be alone again in this damn house. Chip was gone, and soon Cid would be gone. He felt like he might have been over-exaggerating a bit but he really…did not like the silence. Silence meant a lot of things to him, such as his thinking too much and the creepy feeling he got from being alone in a house filled with monsters that seemed to have way too much…intent in mind. So why didn't he just go up there and stop Cid while he still had the chance?

"Hey uh," Cid stopped at the bottom of the steps, a bag in his hand as he gave Vincent a grin. "Just so you know, I left yas some of my good ass chili on the stove. I figured your bony ass could use some spice. Wait that didn't sound right." He shook his head quickly. "Anyway! Keep your pants on because I'll be coming back as soon as I get Tiny Bronco II up and running!" He sniffed slightly, rubbing at his nose, a look of annoyance coming on his face. "Granted that damn woman at home didn't completely demolish the thing!" The look of annoyance died to one of questioning as he tilted his head looking at Vincent again. "Is that ok with you?"

"Huh?" Frowning, having been lost in thought, Vincent allowed his brain to trace through the conversation again before he looked up at Cid, giving him a soft little smile. "Yes…that'd be fine. I'd…like for you to come visit some more."  
"Hm? Wow…you're being pretty damn chipper suddenly…." Cid frowned, looking like he wanted to make another comment to that but he just let it die there as he started for the door. "Anyway, shouldn't take me long so I'll see you in about," he paused thinking of what to say, "a week. Two weeks at most."

"A-alright then," Vincent said then cleared his throat of the stutter. Why did this sound like a date to him? A picked time a picked place, even if it was just his friend coming back to help repair some things for him. "I'll see you in a week."

"If you need anything," Cid continued, pointing a finger at him. "Don't fucking hesitate to call me. Highwind is the faster damn plane in the whole fucking world, so I'd be able to get here in a heartbeat."

"Gee…thanks," Vincent said, not sure if he should be clapping praise or groaning at the fact that Cid was boasting about his plane again. Seriously, if Cid could marry it, he would.

"Stay safe, ok?" Cid smiled before he turned around, starting out of the door. "So fucking bright out here! Where the hell did this sun come from?" He just kept walking through, starting to whistle suddenly as he left out through the gate leaving Vincent standing at the door to the mansion and staring out at him. Well…that was interesting. But the tight feeling in his chest was gone now.

_Maybe it's just a crush…things like that happen all the time. It'll go away soon…._

TBC….

Yeah a weird and, to me, slow chapter with some interesting points. :whines: it's just not the same without Chip. But yes…another chapter…and maybe a little joyous surprise from our famed little yellow chocobo. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5 part01

Pairing: CidxVincent

Warnings: contains cussing, fluff, humor and um I guess this could be considered AU

Comments: Be wary of the chocobo love.

Author's comments: Alright! The final chapter for this story! Though I will miss it. :sniffs: I will definitely have to come up with another VincentxCid story…for the future!

Extra note: Ah and um…the chapter's been split into two parts due to the fact that wouldn't upload it all at once.

To babysit a chocobo 5 (part one)

Two and a half weeks had already passed and the feelings he felt for Cid had yet to diminish. Instead, they were doing just the opposite leaving him constantly thinking about the other. Despite Cid's promise that he'd be back within a week or two to help him fix up the mansion, he hadn't shown up or sent word of even coming. It was literally starting to drive Vincent crazy. Things were bad enough that he felt quite lonely with all the quiet around the mansion from the lack of Chip's chirping or Cid's cussing.

Besides a small letter he received via a mog on a flying chocobo, he'd received no more letters from Aerith. The letter had been simple and sweet, thanking him profusely for taking care of her little Chip and also wishing she had some way to repay him. Normally, Vincent wouldn't have cared to reply but he did writing out a letter quickly and gave it to the mog to deliver. In his return letter he stated that it had been no problem for him taking care of Chip, and that if necessary, he'd be more than willing to take care of him again in the future. So far there hadn't been a reply on that either.

With a sigh, he glanced over at the floating pumpkins gliding across the floor sweeping away the dust there and making it spotless. Well, at least he still had the monsters. He had wanted, he found out, to surprise Cid by showing him that it was possible to train the monsters to clean, despite the fact that it had been Cid's idea in the first place. He noticed that even Yin and Yang had come up, head tilting to the side as they tried to figure out how a mop worked.

"You have to dip it into the bucket of water," Vincent said walking over and taking the mop from them, planning on giving them a demonstration. "Like this." Grabbing the mop with both hands, he dipped it into the water then pulled it out, kneeling down as he grabbed the long hairs of the mop and twisted wringing them out. "Just like this." He stood up again, handing the mop back to the monster. "Now try it." Yeah…so he still felt weird talking to these…creatures.

_They're nothing like Chip…._

"Uaah?" Yin and Yang questioned, tilting their head to the side as they knelt down. Vincent eyed the creature suspiciously then nodded slightly noticing the beast was now poking at the bucket, probably trying to learn more about this new thing called…cleaning water. "Ahhh…." They seemed pretty happy with their discovery as they picked up the bucket in both hands. With the bucket held in both hands they lifted the bucket over their head and suddenly turned it over letting it go before quickly being soaked and covered in darkness. "Ahhh!" Angered and surprised they ran off, not making it far as they ran right into a wall then fell onto their back, the bucket flying free to roll across the floor.

…_.So much for a clean floor…and smarter monsters._

Even Chaos could have done better than this, if it weren't for the fact that he thought cleaning was beneath him. Giving a frustrated sigh, Vincent grabbed the mop getting ready to start mopping up the mess when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. He didn't know why, but a sudden spurt of anxiousness swelled up in his chest as he dropped the mop moving towards the door surely but quickly. The sweeping pumpkins looked up from their chores, curious to know who the new visitor was…probably so they could torture them. As Vincent stopped in front of the door, he resisted the urge to brush his hair in place and gave out a sigh as he reached down and opened the door.

"Kheeeee!" The yellow flapping wings and loud squawking was like music to his ears. Flying from Aerith, Chip landing on Vincent's chest, being encircled by comforting arms as he gave out a little chirp of contentment nuzzling his head against Vincent's chest. Vincent still had a look of surprise but he quickly masked it over, glad his red cloak covered his mouth or else he'd lose all points for his mysterious guy act. He looked up at Aerith with question and she just gave a small smile back as well as a shrug of her shoulders before waving a hand at him in greeting.

"He just…was so depressed these past two weeks."

"And a half," Vincent added then frowned looking down at the chocobo. "Why was he depressed?"

"I guess…he just really missed you." Aerith said giving him a quick smile. "It took Cid chasing him down and handing him over to get him to even come home with us." She gave a sigh, reaching out and petting a hand over the chocobo's head, watching as he closed his eyes in contentment. "I think he's really attached to you."

"Attached to me?" Vincent asked, frowning slightly as he stared down at the chocobo, petting it with his clawed hand. "Why would he be?"

"Because you took really good care of him, at least better than I did. We travel around so much I hardly ever get to spend time with him." Aerith smiled sadly tilting her head to the side. "He considers you someone important to him. Maybe it's better if I let him stay here with you."

Vincent's eyes actually widened at that as he stared at her in incredulity. "What!"

She just gave that innocent little smile of hers, the baby bag Vincent just noticed she was carrying being set down on the ground in front of him. "I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine. You two were practically made for each other!"

"But…I don't want-"

"You're making him keep the little brat!" Came the gruff voice from behind Aerith. As if Vincent's eyes hadn't been wide enough they grew more then, despite his will to control it.

_I-it can't be!_

"Cid?"

"Hm?" The pilot said cig sticking out the corner of his mouth, smoke wavering from it as he looked at Vincent in confusion. "Why ya actin so fuckin shocked? It's just me."

"I-I know but…." Frowning, Vincent shut his mouth there. Why was he so surprised? Cid had said he'd come back to help him repair the house.

_I'm acting like a lost puppy that just found his master._

"But?" Excusing himself, he gently slipped past Aerith, standing in front of the Vincent and staring at him looking into his eyes intently as if he was searching his soul for answers. Then again, that's exactly how Vincent felt. He could only hope his guard was up enough to block out Cid's nosy eyes. Apparently they weren't though as Cid's lips suddenly twisted up into a grin like he'd found what he was searching for. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"W-what reason would I have to miss you?" Vincent tried a glare, knowing it wasn't half as worst as it usually would be. Curse Cid for deciding to make a sudden appearance. Behind Cid, Aerith had a hand over her mouth trying to keep from giggling out loud as she watched the two of them. It made him feel like they were in some kind of soap opera for her enjoyment.

"It was way too quiet and boring without me, wasn't it?" Cid said, the grin not even trying to disappear from his lips, in fact growing in size as he brushed a finger under his nose. "Considering you went through the fucking trouble of teaching those damn monsters to clean the house because you were so fucking bored."

"That had nothing to do with boredom!" Vincent blurted out then fixed a hard glare, Chip still held gently in his arms. "I was bound to teach them to clean sooner or later! It has nothing to do with you!"

"Well, I better leave you two alone to talk," Aerith said smiling at them and waving as she turned to leave. "Cloud's waiting out front with Tifa. We're going bike right." A little giggle slipping from her lips, she rested a finger over her lips walking backwards as she gave them a wink. "Cid, try not to torture him too much, ok?" She gave Cid a knowing look, something Vincent frowned at as the girl turned around.

_What was that about?_

"Will do!" Cid replied, laughing as the young girl ran off quickly. Poor Cloud, having to put up with those two every day. That had to be a strain on the brain.

"Wait! You can't just-"

"She could and she did," Cid said chuckling beside Vincent resting his hands behind his head.

"What'd I tell you about smoking in the house?" Vincent scowled, pulling the baby bag in and kicking the door closed before he turned heading back into the house, the baby chocobo being sat on the ground as he moved.

_This wasn't what I was expecting. Maybe I wished for more than I could handle. Both of them back here at the same time? What have I gotten myself into?_

"Still as anal as usual I see," Cid grumbled as he took the cig smothering it against the closest wall. "I gotta admit this place looks a hell of a lot better…minus all those damn monsters staring at me." Vincent gave a sigh and waved a hand at the monsters, dismissing them as he watched them just vanish into thin air. They'd be back. They always came back.

"They won't hurt you," Vincent said, feeling the gentle tug on the bottom of his cape knowing that Chip had taken hold of it again. Looking down he saw the baby chocobo stare up at him with those adorable eyes as he gave out a little khee. Giving in to that sweet and innocent look, Vincent actually gave a small smile feeling himself calm down as he reached down and once again picked up the chocobo. Chip showed his appreciation to the action cooing as he nuzzled his head against Vincent's chest again, his eyes closing tiredly. The little guy must have been tired from the long journey.

"That's fucking annoying seeing that little coughed up hairball getting all the affection around here." Cid had a scowl on his face, turning it away so the frustration wasn't noticed. Chip squawked glaring at Cid at being called a hairball, and a coughed up one at that!

Vincent just stared at Cid in surprise. He'd just gotten back. Why was he still so intent on getting Vincent's attention? Hell, why was Vincent getting surprised so much lately? Wait, that was Cid's fault too.

_Why is it that my heart beats faster when he says things like that? It's not like I really like him in that way._

"I…hmm…." Clearing his throat, Vincent turned heading towards the kitchen. He might as well make the best of his sudden visitors again. And maybe get over the awkwardness of Aerith leaving Chip here and running off like she did. He'd rather not know what was going on in her head. "How is Shera?"

"Hm? Oh the woman. Eh, I guess she's ok." Cid followed behind him, arms resting behind his head and the smothered cig between his lips. And for some reason, Vincent was sure he could feel Cid's bright blue eyes burning into his back, but he said nothing as he kept moving. "She still bothers the hell out of me, taking her time doing this and that."

"I see…" Vincent replied frowning. He could never tell if Cid even liked Shera or not, despite what everyone else in the group had said. If Cid did like her, he had a funny way of showing it, always yelling and being so rude to her. Yet, she seemed so used to it…maybe that was just their way of showing affection.

"Yep. She did say she was disappointed you hadn't come to visit in a while. In fact I'm fucking disappointed you don't come by to visit anymore either." Cid coughed when Vincent stopped in the kitchen and turned around looking at him like he was crazy.

"I've been busy," Vincent said as his answer before sitting Chip on the ground and heading over to the cabinet. Chip gave out a little squeak, almost losing his balance on the newly mopped floor. The kitchen was spotless now, or as spotless as it'd ever be. There was still the necessary need to replace old wood, broken windows, and the broken piano that Vincent felt some attachment too.

"Busy doing what?" Cid said, hands on his waist superhero style as he stared at Vincent.

"…." Busy doing what…that's a good question. What had he been up to that prevented him from visiting Cid? Why did something deep down tell him he was trying to avoid Cid, like he was trying to hide something from himself? Chip coming into their lives had only opened up those old buried feelings that Vincent felt towards Cid, the growing feelings he'd had while they traveled together going to save the world and the people living in it. He really did consider Cid his best friend…but times came often that he felt he wanted more than just his friendship.

"You were gone longer than two weeks," Vincent said instead, turning his glaring red eyes onto Cid noticing the other stepping back hesitantly at having those red eyes on him.

"What? I told you I'd come back as soon as I was done with Highwind II."

"You could have sent me something telling me that!"

"Wouldn't have made a fucking difference! By the time you would have gotten it I would have fuckin been here!" Scowling, Cid threw his hands up into the air in frustration as he turned away. "Fine. Maybe this was a bad idea coming back here!"

Hearing those words, Vincent felt a sense of panic take over his body as he reached up grabbing hold of Cid's hand to keep him from leaving. "No, wait!"

Cid actually jumped at the touch and looked over his shoulder at Vincent. He had a surprised look to his eyes too, probably from the sound in his voice, like he needed him there.

"I…I want you to stay," Vincent said suddenly feeling shy saying that. Since when did he want Cid staying with him?

_Since he stayed with me two and a half weeks ago then suddenly left again._

"…You sure about that?" Cid asked of him.

"Y-yeah…." Clearing his throat, Vincent stood taller then gave a sure nod of his head. "Yes. I want you to stay."

"Good!" Cid said, a grin exploding on his face causing suspicion to grow in Vincent. Had he been expecting that answer all along? "Because I've got some really fucking awesome plans for what to do with that boring ass thing you call a living room!"

_And just that easily…he's back to his loud, obnoxious self._

Not that Vincent would have had it any other way. After all, that was what made Cid…Cid.

"Kheeee!"

"Shut it! You're in the way!"

"Kheww!"

"Who you calling a fat ass you stupid fucking ball of golden ass!"

"Wark wark wark!"

"It does too make sense! You're the golden ball that fucking comes from the golden ass!"

"WAAAAARK!"

"I am saying it to your face!"

…_Maybe I should have just let him leave._

"Hey Vince?"

"Hm?" Vincent looked up from where he had his face buried in his hand in annoyance, already feeling the effects of a headache even though it was only the first day still. "What's wrong?"

"Eh…nothing's wrong exactly," Cid said as he scratched a finger against his cheek. "I just wanted to say…you know…thanks for letting me crash here again."

"Um…you're welcome?" Vincent said a bit confused over why Cid felt a need to say that.

"I mean I know I'm a jerk and I keep popping up on you all unexpected without you inviting me. And I know how you're not all that big on socializing and talking and stuff."

"N-no…it's ok. I….enjoy your visits despite how…loud they can get."

"Good." Cid said, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Because I'm not planning on leaving your ass alone until you come out of hiding. And I was kind of thinking of moving in with you too."

…_I….I didn't just hear that. No, that was all my imagination. Cid did not just say he was going to move in with-_

"Yeah, I brought all my stuff on the Highwind II. See after Aerith told me about how she was going to leave Chip with you since he'd be much happier…" Cid seemed to hesitate here, causing Vincent's attention to focus on him again. Where was he going with this? "I figured….maybe I'd be happier too if I stayed with you also. I mean, you're my best bud and Shera isn't exactly what I'd call good company."

"Ah…I…."

"Thanks, pal!" Cid said slapping Vincent on the back almost making him fall over at the unexpected hit. "I knew you wouldn't mind! Hey, wait here while I go get my stuff!"

TBC…

Yeah Ok so um….this had to come in two installments cause it ended up being too long for So It continues on in the next half. So um…yeah, something like that.


	6. Chapter 5 part 02

Pairing: CidxVincent

Warnings: contains cussing, fluff, humor and um I guess this could be considered AU

Comments: Be wary of the chocobo love.

Author's comments: Heh, here's the second half of the final chapter.

To babysit a chocobo 5 (part 02)

Two weeks…so far it'd been two weeks of bickering between Cid and Chip. It'd been two weeks of Cid's 'famous chili.' It'd been two weeks of Cid stealing all the hot water in the tub and two weeks of him following Vincent around and complaining that the monsters were plotting a welcome back rape party as well as complaining that Vincent wasn't paying attention to him.

And just when Vincent would start to really get sick of Cid, the other would do something completely opposite that'd send him blushing and his anger seeping out of him like water out of a paper bag. He'd do just little things, speaking of how much he appreciated Vincent's friendship. How glad he was to stay there with his best friend. He'd walk around the house with only pants on giving Vincent a nice vivid view of his sexy, muscle chest. And those eyes…those intense eyes that were always staring at him as if trying to tell him more.

"…join me in the shower."

"Huh!" Eyes wide, Vincent stared over at Cid sitting on the couch from his spot where he'd just entered the living room. Yes, he'd noticed that Cid was getting pretty comfortable staying in his new home. Especially by the way he was constantly walking around shirtless more often now, despite unknowingly torturing Vincent.

"I said could you get me a towel? I spilled my fucking beer." Cid said, scowling as he glared down at the sticky mess sliding down the hills of his muscled chest, killing Vincent even more than before. Apparently Cid did a good job of missing his mouth while trying to drink his beer which ended up with it spilling on himself instead.

"I…I uh…." Vincent felt his face heating up but couldn't bring himself to turn his eyes away, following the trail of the dripping beer sliding down Cid's chest.

"You ok, Vince?" Cid said, standing to his feet as he walked over to where Vincent was and reached up holding the back of his hand against Vincent's forehead. "You're not trying to get a fever are ya?" Feeling that hot hand against his forehead, he felt like he was on fire, like he'd faint any second from the rapid pounding in his chest. Cid was tormenting him again! Not that Cid knew his best bud had a crush-

_It's not a crush._

Swallowing, Vincent stepped back from Cid quickly, turning his eyes away quickly so he wasn't staring at his chest or his eyes. He could feel his control returning to him, if only a little bit at a time. "I'll…I'll go get you a towel. Stay here." He left, not giving Cid enough time to comment as he hurried off down the hallway. Why did Cid have to spill his beer? And why did Vincent have to find it so…enticing?

_I might…end up doing something I'll regret if I don't make him leave soon._

Stopping by his room, Vincent peered inside to see Chip just lifting his head up staring around tiredly from his little nap. Smiling slightly, he went into the room and reached down picking up baby Chip. Actually, Chip had gotten pretty bigger now, looking like a small stuffed animal as he chirped happily nuzzling his head underneath Vincent's chin, eyes closed. He was also starting to gain some weight because of the growth. Soon, he wouldn't be able to be picked up, not without killing Vincent's back anyway.

"So you're awake now," Vincent said softly, scratching a clawed finger across Chip's beak.

"Khew…"

Chuckling softly, he had to admit that Chip was good with calming him down, especially after Cid did something to mess up his calm nature. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat."

"Yo, Vincent! Where ya at with that damn towel!"

"I'm coming, stop bellowing!" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Vincent stopped by the closet on his way out, picking up a towel and holding it under his arm as he carried Chip down the steps. Chip seemed content where he was, nipping and biting at what he could reach of Vincent's cape. If he could, he'd tear it to shreds. "Here," Vincent replied as he tossed the towel at Cid, not noticing when it smacked the pilot in the face.

"Geez, thanks. Thanks a lot."

Vincent eyed him but quickly regretted doing that as he remembered now why he had quickly retreated upstairs in the first place. This time Cid seemed to notice the way his friend was staring at him, as Vincent was sure he'd noticed in the past. How did Vincent know this? Because a certain sparkle would appear in Cid's eyes as well as this certain smug tug of his lips. However, Cid never mentioned or said anything about it, just kept doing like he normally did as if it didn't happen.

_Wait…he does know what he's doing to me!_

"You know," Vincent started, waiting until he had Cid's attention before continuing. "maybe those monsters wouldn't be trying to do anything to you if you weren't always walking around here half naked."

"It has nothing to do with that," Cid said sniffing. "Hell, I bet if you walked around half naked, they wouldn't go after you, despite your girly body."

Vincent glared at him. "It is not a girly body."

"Then show me," Cid said as innocently as a child daring his friend to do something. "Take off your shirt and prove to me it's not girly."

"…." Cursing under his breath, Vincent decided to ignore it as he sat Chip down on the floor then started towards the kitchen away from Cid. Ok, so this time it was his fault. Had he not mentioned it, maybe Cid wouldn't have dared him something stupid like proving his manliness. Hell, he was more man than most guys were. And he still refused to take crap from anyone. Before he got too far away, however, he felt arms grabbing his hips and tugging him close pulling him back against a taunt body…a taunt half naked body…who's stickiness was causing his shirt to stick to it. "C-Cid?" Vincent said startled.

"Sorry, but I can't hold back any fucking longer," Cid whispered beside his ear, his chin resting on Vincent's shoulder comfortably. Vincent's body was still stiff against the one behind him, unused to and uncomfortable with the sudden affectionate touch, if not the idea that this feeling was coming from Cid of all people. "You're killing me."

"W-what…are you talking about?" Vincent asked, turning his head to the side and finding his red eyes connecting with the brilliant blue orbs of Cid. The hands rested on Vincent's hips moved up sliding across his stomach under his shirt before tightening tugging him closer to the warmth behind him. He knew his mouth was probably opened in shock by now though, luckily, hidden behind the red cloak hiding his lips. He only wished he could say the same for his cheeks that he knew had to be bright red by now. Hell, he'd never blushed so much in his life. These past two weeks had to be his blushing record. What would the others say if they saw this instead of the cool, bad ass, don't take crap from anyone, antisocial Vincent?

Ok…Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie would have probably thought it was cute and done cat calls if not start squealing like idiots. Cloud might have teased him about it…maybe. Barret would have teased him too after calling him a gay boy. And Cait…well…Reeve anyway, would have died of laughter leaving Red XIII to be the only sensible one. And-oh god was Cid's hands moving high-

"Ah…" The sound has slipped from his mouth before he could stop it, his eyes almost slipping shut at the feeling as the fingers from Cid's hands brushed over his nipples. He reached back behind him as best he could, intent to push Cid away, but stopping when his hand came into contact with smooth skin belonging to the Highwind pilot behind him. N-No…no he couldn't fall for this. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening.

_I….I-I can't…even think anymore!_

Despite the movement of the fingers against Vincent's chest, Cid had not made a move to do anything else, his eyes still focused on Vincent, drowning the ex-Turk with their brightness. The fingers hadn't relented on his nipples yet, and Vincent felt his knees weakening as he closed his eyes breathing through his mouth as he leaned back against Cid for strength.

"C-Cid…w-what…ah…w-wait…s-stop…"

"Vincent…." He realized then how close Cid's face was to his own, how easily the other would be able to just…lean over and kiss him. Did he want to be kissed? Vincent's eyes slipped open as he felt a hand reach up and pull down the cloak and revealing his lips as Cid started to lean closer to him.

"WARK!"

"Ah shit! Stupid bird!" And as easily as that, the spell had been broken. Cid's magic on Vincent had been released as the pilot cursed letting go of Vincent and glaring down at Chip, the little chocobo glaring up at him in return as he squawked at him, part of Cid's pants sticking out between his beak from where he'd bit him.

Not hesitating for a second, Vincent headed up the steps quickly, ignoring Cid's call for him to come back as he went into his room closing his door behind him and locking it. He felt like he'd be sick. But not the bad kind of sick, more like a sick he couldn't explain. He…he had enjoyed it. But at the same time, he was scared. He didn't know why he was scared…but he was. Or as scared as he'd allow. He did know he was feeling a bit of dizziness as he rested a hand against his head; however, no sooner has he gotten to his room he heard the pounding of the door behind him.

"Vincent? Come on, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you away and cause you to barricade yourself in your god damn room!"

"Cid…."

"I…look, I guess you know well…" There was hesitation on the other side of the door Vincent leaned against. And that hesitation was driving Vincent up the wall with anticipation he didn't realize he was feeling. "I…well…I like you…a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a fucking hell of a lot."

Vincent opened his mouth to speak but stopped. What could he say to something like that? It wasn't all that easy to think with his body still burning from Cid's touches or his heart beating rapidly at what had almost happened. "…How…how long?"

_Isn't that how most people respond?_

"Eh…let's see…hmm…some time while we were traveling together? I don't really know, it kind of just…grew on me."

"I see…"

"And….I don' t know." Cid gave a little sigh then. "Talking through the fucking door isn't easy. Can you come out now?"

"Khwe?"

"No, not you you stupid bird! It's your fault he freaked out and ran off!"

"Wark!"

"Fuck you too!"

Well now Vincent knew what he sounded like when he moaned. It was…embarrassing to say the least. Sighing, his face still red, he turned opening the door slowly, instantly finding both Chip and Cid's attention on him. Though Cid's was the one that was driving him to want to slam the door shut again. "Come in…but don't try anything." He said, trying to act indifferently and giving his best glare though he wasn't sure if it had much of an effect considering his red cheeks. He reached up making sure the cloak was covering his mouth again then reached down wrapping his red cloak around his body better to hopefully make some kind of a barricade against Cid's exploring hands if it did come to that again.

Cid glared down at Chip, dropping his used cig on stop of his head. Before Vincent could even stop what was happening, Cid entered the room, ignoring Chip's wark of war as he closed the door in his beak. Chip squawked angrily, pecking his beak against the door but Cid just ignored it, a smug look on his face.

"That'll show that stupid bird brain who's boss."

Vincent, however, was feeling a sense of panic, like he was being surrounded on all sides as he backed up, the small move causing him to fall to sit on the bed. His eyes took in the fact that Cid locked the door behind him before heading over and sitting on the bed semi close to him. Maybe the bed hadn't been a good idea for Vincent to sit…especially not with Cid wandering around in his room. Once more, he was at a loss of words. What else could he say when some guy who was his best friend who was now confession that he was in love with him decided to lock himself in his crushes room…with his crush.

Cid looked over at him once he'd settled on the bed then shook his head as he reached up rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Geez, stop looking like a chocobo staring at a dragon ready for dinner and calm down."

"I am calm!" Vincent yelled out then closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. Ok….so he wasn't calm…he lied…so what? Lots of people lie all the time.

"You don't act very calm," Cid said before a grin spread across his face. "Want me to give you a massage?"

"No!" Vincent blurted out then shivered slightly as he reached up tucking the cloak up over his lips as best he could, hoping his red cloak was doing some good. "No, I'm fine. I just need to take a nap, that's all."

"Hopeless, liar," Cid said as he leaned towards Vincent, taking note that the long hair man was leaning back from him, unconsciously lying on the bed. Vincent tried to move away but those blue eyes froze him in the spot as he stared into them. He felt Cid reaching up and pulling down the red cloak to reveal the mouth he'd tried so hard to hide. He felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. This time, Chip wasn't going to be there to stop it. However, Vincent didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wasn't even trying to put up a fight, his eyes widening as he felt Cid's soft lips brushing against his. It was gentle, it was sweet, and it lit him on fire.

He knew he'd never experienced this before. Not even with Lucrecia, who had basically been brainwashed by the power of science and the evilness that was Hojo. He felt his eyes grow heavy before slipping shut, his lips responding as they started to move against Cid's, sharing his first kiss. There was a fire burning in him, a moan slipping free from his lips as he felt Cid's tongue plunging into his mouth and searching around in this new unfamiliar territory. No, it wasn't half as scary as Vincent had thought it would be. It felt…really really nice. He felt his breath being stolen away as he reached up resting his hands on Cid's back and hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"C-Cid…" The pilot officially let the kiss break, his breath coming in pants as he stared down at Vincent, eyes half closed in pleasure as he panted to catch his breath. "C-Cid…" Vincent breathed again, staring up at him as his hold tightened around him. "Cid…I…."

"Wark! Kheeeeeeww!" Thump. Yeah…thump…then nothing more. That wasn't a good sign.

"C-Chip?" The thump had come from downstairs. In a panic, Vincent pushed Cid from him, blushing when the other started grumbling about the stupid bird interrupting anyway. Ignoring Cid in need to find out if Chip was ok, Vincent rushed to the door and opened it moving out into the hallway. He was about to start down the steps when he looked down, fear running down his spine as he saw the prone figure of the baby chocobo lying at the bottom of the steps. "Chip!"

"…And that's how he got a sprained wing," Vincent said mumbling to himself as he apologized to Aerith then hung up the phone sitting it in the chair beside him. He sighed in frustration, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he stared at his bed where the baby chocobo was lying curled up and sleeping. After having run around the house in a panic with a worried and panicking Cid following behind him, they'd finally decided to go into town to find a doctor. It didn't take long for the doc to find out the problem. After all, it didn't take long for Chip to break out of his unconscious state and start chirping up a storm in pain. Despite the fact that he was in pain, Vincent was happy to know he was alive. Once Chip's wing had been bandaged up, he picked the baby chocobo up and hugged him lightly, whispering a quick sorry for not being there to save him from so deathly a fall. And so far it'd been three days of taking care of the little chocobo while also having to deal with complains forming from Cid, which wasn't new.

Cid sniffed. "Maybe I should fall down the fucking steps and break a leg so you'll baby my ass too," he muttered under his breath as he came in then sat on the arm of the recliner set up in Vincent's room.

"…I'm sorry," Vincent said softly, giving Cid a quick nervous glance.

"Nah, it's ok." Cid said giving a sigh as he unfolded his arms and rested a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "The little guy needs you now. I guess my needs can wait for now."

"Thank you," Vincent said, trying to ignore the awkwardness. This was definitely a long day.

"Wark!" And apparently Cid's voice had woken Chip up…great.

"Shut up! You're just excess baggage!"

"Kheww!"

"Say that again and I'll use you for chocobo stew you dumbass bird!"

"Wark khew!"

"You're one to talk Mr. 'so clumsy I fall down the fucking stairs,' idiot bird!"

"Kheee khee!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Kheewwwwww!"

"I am NOT dumber than Yin and Yang!"

"…."

Sighing, Vincent decided to go with the easiest way to quiet down this conversation. Turning his head, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Cid's in a kiss, gaining satisfaction as he saw Cid's cheeks turn red and his eyes widen. Well at least he wasn't the only one with that sort of reaction. Cid smiled against his lips, reaching up and brushing his fingers against the side of Vincent's cheek as he pulled back. Things seemed to work out easily enough once they'd had the time to talk about it.

Blushing, Vincent slid back into his chair, resisting the urge to lick his lips after such a soft yet wonderful kiss. What had taken him so long to admit his feelings to Cid? No wait…Cid admitted it first. Well, he could still steal the credit anyway. But he had to admit, he was still kind of nervous about this whole relationship thing. Was it moving too fast? Maybe they should be slowing this down.

"Gotta admit…I'm glad the bird brain came around."

"Hm?" Vincent's eyes narrowed in confusion at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I doubt any of this would have happened if Aerith hadn't brought him here. The you and me part, I mean. Despite it all, that bird was a damn blessing. Had he not came, I wouldn't have had a good excuses to come to your place despite how damn creepy this building is."

"Wark!" Chip wobbled over to the edge of the bed starting towards them.

"Damn it, you stupid bird!" Cid went over to him. "Get back before you wind up falling off the fucking bed and damaging that thick empty head of yours!" Vincent shook his head before he stood up from the chair, following Cid over to the bed. Yeah…had Chip not came…Cid wouldn't have had reason to stay…he wouldn't have gotten jealous…and he wouldn't have come to Vincent so soon again…even if two and a half weeks was still long to him.

"I'll go cook some dinner and brings up some greens for Chip," Vincent said.

* * *

Downstairs, the pumpkin monsters floated around oblivious to the fact that Cid was planning on a 'torch the monsters' party later that night. Yeah…that'd show them. And as for the ceiling monster well…ok so what else could you do with a ceiling monster that couldn't even hold itself up? Kill it, of course. And that was just what Cid was planning to do tonight in his, spear target practice game. And after that? Well…Yin and Yang were too stupid to try anything…so he'd let that thing live as long as it stayed downstairs so he didn't have to see that creepy face…er…faces.

"Cid, stop threatening the monster," Vincent said sighing from his spot at the kitchen table as he glanced up to find Cid glaring at a pumpkin monster that floated. It probably wasn't helping that the pumpkin monster was actually grinning like an idiot and staring Cid down as well. More were also starting to appear as well…and Vincent was sure he saw one wink at Cid. Oh…that one he'd have to kill himself.

"I will…just as soon as hell comes up and bites me in the ass," Cid grumbled, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Vincent sighed. Whatever. Just as long as it made Cid happy, Vincent didn't care. Besides, some of the monsters had been looking at Chip like he was dinner lately. Vincent didn't want to wake up only to find a pile of feathers and bones being the only things of Chip left.

"Fine….you can kill some of them…but no using fires, my guns, or anything else that might destroy the house or injury Chip."

"Ok ok, you're acting like a nagging wife." Cid grinned at the face he got with that response. "I'll be back in a bit." Standing, Cid gave Vincent a quick kiss on the lips before darting out of the kitchen, no doubt off to create havoc. Of course…Vincent also didn't have the heart to tell him that the pumpkins were really more like ghost so they wouldn't die.

…_He'll be ok._

After all, he was Cid Highwind, the best pilot ever.

End.

Yep, I'm ending this one right here. Especially since Cid was having really really strong urges to do Vincent hard and heavy. Not that I think Vincent would have minded much…well not that I mind much either. :snickers: Anyway, I'll go ahead and start working on the chocolate fic some more too…as soon as I figure out where it is I want to go with it now. Oi oi, hope you enjoyed it! And once more thanks to all the reviewers who read, aka, supported this fic. Non-reviewers too. Because I would have probably quit a long time ago on this had I not gotten reviews…ok I'm lying but the reviews really did help. And they're always so fun to read! So yes, thanks and hope to see you in the next CidxVin fic whatever that may be!


	7. Chapter Epilogue

Pairing: Cid/Vincent

Warnings: contains cussing, fluff, humor and um I guess this could be considered AU, perverted but edited kinky scenes. Vincent in a bathtub.

Comments: Be wary of the chocobo love.

Author's comments: And here's the Epilogue edited version. ::blinks:: I guess it'll be a lot shorter since like…probably five pages had been about the sex anyway. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll link to the full version at the bottom of the page. But you won't be able to read it unless you're 18 and have an account there. Guess this story may or may not seem a little off considering this is my first time having to edit anything out before. Soooo I hope it doesn't have that much of a sudden jump to it. ::didn't want to change it too much from the original. I think you'll get the general idea of where the edits come in at.

To babysit a chocobo Epilogue

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…What?!"

"…It's green."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Cid…" Vincent frowned looking up from bowl to stare at the pilot, definitely not trusting the food in front of him that the man standing by the stove had prepared. "It's chili. It's not supposed to be green."

"Well I added a few extra things," Cid said frowning in return as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's not like it taste bad! Heck, I had some myself before you came downstairs from doing your girly ass grooming!"

"…."

"Wark?"

"Shut up! No one's talking to you to damn bird!"

"Khee!"

"Keep talking and I'll put you outside ya stupid yellow turdball!"

"Wark wark wark kweeh warkwarkhehwarkwark!"

"…Shit the little guy's got a foul mouth." Cid grinned, rubbing under his nose with a finger. "He's finally growing up and not being a wuss. I'm proud. But you're still going in the fuckin dumpster for calling me a-"

"Cid, I'm not eating this," Vincent interrupted staring up at him and breaking the other out of his concentration.

"Why the hell not?! You didn't even give it a try, Vinny!"

"…It's green."

"Yeah and what's wrong with that? Lots of food are green."

"…So are some kinds of poison."

"Ok fine, whatever," Cid said picking up the bowl and grumbling as he walked over to the sink. "Don't eat it then. It's not like your skinny ass eats anything else anyway."

"There is nothing wrong with being thin," Vincent replied sending him a glare as he reached up covering his mouth with his cape. "In fact, it makes it easier to escape if the situation calls for it."

"Yeah yeah, anyway…." Cid placed the bowl in the sink before he turned around staring across the room towards Vincent, that special intense stare of his causing Vincent to freeze up for a moment before he looked away. This can't be good. Normally the word 'anyway' tended to draw out a comment from Cid. And it was never just any comment, it was something that Cid had been thinking about for a while which also meant that it was probably going to be an embarrassing question.

Just like the time he called me gay.

"Anyway," Cid said again as he leaned back against the counter folding his arms over his chest that was, thankfully, covered by a shirt today. Despite the fact that they been dating for the past week, they didn't really do what would be considered dating. Everything was pretty much normal, though occasionally Cid did sneak a kiss in on him or surprised him with a very enduring comment…well for him anyway. But sometimes….sometimes Cid's wild side seemed to try to get lose…something that sort of freaked Vincent out. Luckily, Chip was always there to help interrupt the mood when Vincent wasn't able to get away himself. He felt like he was pushing Cid away and yet….

…Why am I running from him? Is it because just being near him makes me feel like my chest is going to explode?

It was true. His heart always beat so fast when he was close to Cid…or when Cid did little things like licking his fingers clean or tending to the garden out front while walking around shirtless, sweat sliding down his hot sexy bo-

S-Stop thinking!

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" Vincent looked up again and almost jumped at the suddenness of finding said sexy body standing right beside him…with his eyes at crotch level no less.

"I said since we've started dating and stuff and we're supposed to be like a couple now, wouldn't it be normal if we shared a room?"

…I didn't just hear that.

"…Share….a room….?"

"Yeah." Cid broke out into a grin. "I mean despite the fact that we're supposed to be dating, I only really get to see you and be around you when you're like you know….outside your fuckin dark corner. And that stupid bird takes up the rest of your attention so…"

…So that's what this is about.

"Wark!"

"Yes, you are a stupid bird you fuckin chicken!"

"Khee!!"

"You are too a chicken! You're yellow, got feather, and a small ass bird brain making you a dumb fuck!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrk!"

"What'd you say about my hair?!"

...Well this will never change.

Still, he didn't think he was ready to give an answer to that question. In fact, he didn't think he was ready to room with Cid yet. He still remembered the type of things that always started to happen when he was in his room with Cid…or in the kitchen with Cid…or the living room with Cid…and even outside in the garden…in full view of people…with Cid.

…The most embarrassing day of my life.

Yes Cid had a think for wanting to be…very intimate with Vincent. And it wasn't just kissing and hugging either. When he had the chance, Cid would things like sliding his hands underneath the ex-Turk's shirt or pressing his body up against him. It was…breathtaking of course but also very unfamiliar to Vincent. He couldn't deny that it didn't feel good feeling that tongue brushing up against his neck or feeling Cid's hot breath against his lips as his fingers explored his body. And maybe that was why Vincent was scared by the actions. He felt like he would lose control if Cid kept doing it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to fight it. And he had a feeling that Cid knew that as well.

I just need to avoid him.

Vincent glanced up at Cid noticing that he was still preoccupied with arguing with Chip then slowly slipped from the chair starting to leave the kitchen.

"Hey Vinny boy, where ya going?"

"I'm just going to go take a bath and relax," Vincent said as he kept walking feeling those intense blue eyes on his back.

"…Want me to join you?"

"NO!" Vincent turned quickly when he said the word, his eyes wide in panic before he had to force himself to calm down. "No…I'm fine. I won't be long. Just…stay here and watch Chip."

"Still shy I see," Cid said chuckling, though the sparkle in his eyes didn't disappear. "Well don't take all fucking day. We still got some things we need to talk about."

"Y-yeah…alright."

* * *

Giving out a sigh, Vincent sunk down into the water closing his eyes as he leaned back against the tub. It wasn't often that he had the time to just soak but this time he felt like he deserved it. He needed time to calm his nerves despite that he normally never had to worry about that. At least he didn't have to worry too much about privacy here. Normally Cid didn't bother him when he went to take a bath. Still, he did lock the door just in case Cid felt obligated to just walk on in and use his famous "it was unlock so it must have been in invitation," line. 

He really didn't know what he'd do if Cid decided to just walk in on him. Though knowing Cid, he'd probably pick on him and call him girly for wanting to soak. Then again, he might actually try to do some of those other things.

I…shouldn't think about that.

But his mind didn't stop thinking about it, remembering the first time Cid had touched him like that. It had surprised him when the other had moved up behind him sliding his hands underneath his shirt. Even more of a surprise was when Cid had touched Vincent's nipples causing the taller male to moan out despite himself. He had…heard himself moan. And when Cid had finally managed to kiss him….

Cid….

He could feel his heart starting to pound already as he slid both his hands over his wet chest, his lips opening slightly as his fingers brushed over the nipples he could feel growing harder from the chilled air. That was definitely not the only thing growing hard, though.

I…feel like I'm burning up….

The water gave him a dizzy effect from all the steam and the heat. Maybe he'd made it a little too hot. But it really did feel good in several ways. He tried to relax, but it was getting harder to do…for obvious reasons.

"What the fuck's taking you so long in there, Vinny?!" The banging on the door jolted Vincent away from his blissful end as he jumped, panting heavily, his drunken eyes flickering over to the door in surprise. His chest was rising and falling quickly but he stopped what he was doing and swallowed, already starting to lose that high he just had. "You didn't fall in didja?"

"C-Cid…" Vincent said hoarsely then cleared his throat as he spoke up again. "I'm fine…I…was just getting ready to get out."

At first there was no reply on the other side of the door and Vincent thought that maybe he had left before he heard the voice again. "Well hurry the fuck up."

"I'm coming," Vincent said before his cheeks reddened and he quickly stuttered out, "I-I mean I'll be there in a second!"

"Alright. I'll see you downstairs."

"Khew!"

"Yeah I'll fuckin feed yas so shut up!"

Vincent gave a sigh of relief as he heard the loudmouth pilot walking away from the door. He glanced down at the water, noticing that the tightness in his groin hadn't died down. There was no way he'd get to finish it now…

Might as well use the cold shower then….

* * *

"Khew!"

" I said I'd feed you quit rushing me you damn animal!"

"Wark!"

"I'll kick you if I want to!"

Vincent stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hearing the voices from the kitchen before he kept walking heading into the living room. At least if he had to escape, the front door would be right there. But what could Cid need to talk about to the point he was banging on the bathroom door to rush Vincent out? It wasn't like he'd been there that long.

I think….

"Stupid yellow rug from-oh there you are," Cid grumbled as he came out of the kitchen happening to see Vincent almost to the living room. "Bout fuckin time you got your ass out of there. I thought you mighta killed over and died you were in there so long. What the heck were you doing anyway? Grooming again?"

Vincent felt his cheeks redden slightly as he continued heading towards the living room, tugging the cloak up over his lips as he mumbled, "that's none of your business." He looked at the couch then frowned thinking it was better if he stood up…he wouldn't be trapped that way.

"Either way, you were gone a pretty fuckin long time," Cid said from behind him causing the other to turn quickly at the sudden closeness. Of course Vincent also turned redder when he saw Cid standing there with no shirt on, his lips open at a lost for words. "What the hell's wrong with ya?" Cid asked, the cig hanging out the side of his mouth as he stared up at Vincent, folding his arms over his chest. "You're actin like you saw a ghost or somethin."

Well actually….

Vincent frowned looking towards the kitchen just in time to see a floating pumpkin disappear. "…."

That can't be good….

"Chip…."

"Huh?"  
"I need to check on Chip," Vincent said as he pushed past Cid heading towards the kitchen. Stepping inside he looked around then calmed down as he saw the baby little chocobo lifts its head up and kweh cutely in confusion, a piece of green hanging from his beak. Thank goodness he was ok. Vincent had been afraid that the ghost pumpkins had tried to eat him or something. He still didn't trust leaving Chip by himself, not until he was better able to defend himself anyway.

It may be time to train him….

"Oh I see," Cid said stopping beside Vincent and glaring down as the chocobo went over to Vincent and started pecking at his cloak. "Sure, give all your attention to the stupid walking snot ball but when I want a moment you just leave."

"Kweh!"

"Shut up! I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to call you!" Cid said almost just almost biting through his cig. Vincent glanced over at him, frowning slightly as he stared at him. Cid seemed to get more and more jealous lately. Every time he showed just a little attention to Chip, Cid was right there complaining that he never got any of that. Maybe that was true…maybe Vincent really wasn't spending enough time with Cid. Maybe he should let Chip stay with Aerith for the week and then-

"You smell nice."

Vincent jumped, stepping back quickly, his eyes wide and his cheeks red as he stared at Cid, not having even noticed that the other had moved closer to him. Quickly he tried to fix his composure, looking down as he held a hand against his covered lips. "Of course…I just got out of the shower."

"No," Cid said frowning slightly as he stepped closer trapping Vincent up against the doorframe. "I mean….you smell really good…and I don't think it's the fuckin soap or the shampoo you're using either."

Vincent blushed looking to the side avoiding the gaze set on him from those burning blue eyes. He also tried to ignore the feeling of Cid's hands on his shoulders. Automatically his mind went back to the image of Cid's hands rubbing across his skin and he felt his cheeks heat up. No this wasn't right. He couldn't let Cid take advantage of him. He had to beat it!

But…..

"Vincent…." The name was whispered softly, another type of glow shining in Cid's eyes. Even though he hadn't been running or doing anything, Vincent felt his heart pounding, the red cloak slipping down enough to reveal his lips to the boyfriend he'd barely kissed. He felt petrified by the gaze on him, especially when he felt warm soft lips press up against his. Normally, Cid was a little more forceful in his kissing but this time…it was strangely soft…like Cid was trying not to scare him. But his body screamed for more. He felt he need more and he couldn't stop himself as he pressed forward strengthening the kiss with a growl causing the pilot to pull back in surprise.

"Whoa," Cid said hoarsely, panting slightly as he stared at Vincent. "You'd normally be freaking out by now….you ok?"

"I'm fine," Vincent said panting softly and looking to the side. So much for that cold shower. It wasn't doing anything to help him now. "I-I think I'll just go take a nap." He started to slip away but Cid's hands moved down to his hips causing him to go still. Cid didn't look like he was planning on letting go, the cig long gone from his lips, Vincent realized. Chip chirped at one point tugging hard on Cid's pants leg. But this time, Cid didn't pay him any attention as he used his hands to pull Vincent closer.

Why is he-

Vincent's eyes closed as he moaned out, the hardness in his pants brushing up against Cid before he had a chance to even register what was going on. He felt wet lips against the skin of his neck, his eyes opening in a panic when he started to realize what was happening. He reached down pressing his hands against Cid's chest to push him away but paused, blushing brightly when he heard a sound of approval. This was officially the second…no third time he'd been pinned like this. And this was the second time that he'd touched any part of Cid's skin besides his lips and hands.

"Vincent," Cid said again, his hand leaving Vincent's hip to slide down gripping his crotch and giving it a light squeeze.

"Ah-mm!!" Vincent covered his mouth quickly, trying to hide the pleasurable sound. This was…a step further than Vincent had ever allowed Cid to go. He had told himself he'd never go this far with Cid. He told himself he wasn't ready for it but….

But it feels…so good….

How much more of this could he really handle?

* * *

"Cid…"Vincent said as he slowly sat up in Cid's lap, staring down at him after their intense love making. "Do you…really like me?" 

"What do you mean like?" Cid replied frowning slightly. "I love you like…well fuck. I just love you. There's no comparing that!"

"I…I feel the same way," Vincent said closing his eyes as he rested his head on Cid's chest as he sat comfortably in his lap in all his naked glory. He never knew just resting like this with Cid could be so…comfortable. "And…maybe…sharing a room isn't such a bad idea."

"So you don't mind bunking with me?"

Vincent blushed. "I believe that I've already shared my life with you. Sharing a room now would seem like a little thing to worry about compared to what we just did."

"…Do you regret what we just did?" Cid asked, his hand coming up gently resting on Vincent's head petting his hair.

"…I don't." Vincent gave a little sigh, feeling himself being claimed by sleep. This…sex thing was obviously going to be wearing him out a lot if they did it again. And knowing Cid, that wouldn't be far off. "I think…you and Chip are the best things to have happened to me in my second life."

"Wark?"

"We ain't talking to you, you dumb mutt!"

"Khew!" Chip peeked out from under the red cloak before chirping and squawking at Cid. "Wark khew wark wark wark!"

"I know you fuckin are but what am I, you bitch!"

"…"

Maybe I don't miss this.

But a smile lifted to Vincent's face as he relaxed starting to fall asleep to the sounds of his lover and his pet bird arguing together. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He peeked open an eye seeing that the monsters were gone before he turned his head getting comfortable in Cid's lap. "Cid….I greatly appreciate you."

"Eh…" Cid blinked at the words before he smiled relaxing back on the couch. "I love you too, Vinny…but I still think you should try my chil-"

"Tomorrow…we'll talk about that tomorrow."

So I can have enough time to toss it out.

End.

Alright I finished! And as promised, here's the link to the full version of this story. Since I don't know how the link crap works and stuff. I Guess I'll just break it up like I've seen many people do in the a past.

yaoi. y-gallery. net /view/300116/

Take out the spaces and it should work just fine. And if you dun see anything you'll probably have to sign in unless you don't have an account here. ::blinks:: But I guess I could always just send it via email or something. Mmmm….::not used to so many restrictions.: Ah I hope that works anyway.


End file.
